Entre Pais e Filhos
by Nikari e Renato
Summary: O retorno de Scorpius, Rose e Alvo após terminarem Hogwarts promete muitas confusões e discussões.
1. O retorno

**Capítulo 1: O retorno**

Seus cabelos vermelhos se destacavam entre a multidão que se concentrava na estação de King Cross naquele fim de tarde. Ao seu lado, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e volumosos tentava acalmá-lo.

- O trem já vai chegar, Rony. Não sei porque toda essa aflição. Você deveria estar acostumado com isso, já faz sete anos que é sempre a mesma coisa.

- Eu sei – respondeu o ruivo, sem parar de olhar para a direção de onde vinham os trilhos, tentando enxergar o trem que vinha de Hogwarts. – Só que dessa vez é diferente, Mione. Ela não vai precisar voltar ano que vem e poderá ficar mais tempo conosco, como antes dela começar a estudar.

- Mas ela vai ter outros interesses – Hermione fitava o marido, séria. – Provavelmente, vai querer fazer outros cursos e procurar um emprego. Ou você acha que ela vai ficar o tempo todo em casa? – ironizou ela.

- Não me provoque – respondeu, dando um sorriso nervoso. – Claro que eu sei que ela não vai ficar o tempo todo em casa! Não sou idiota! Mas pelo menos poderemos vê-la à noite.

- Ela pode até arrumar um namorado – disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. – Afinal, nunca teve um na escola.

- Como é? – Rony enrubesceu rapidamente, olhando nervoso para a esposa. – Ela é praticamente uma criança. Como você pode pensar nisso?

- Rony – ela sorriu, não acreditando na opinião dele -, nós tínhamos a idade dela quando começamos a namorar. E se bem me lembro, você namorou a Lilá um ano antes.

- E você, o Krum! – Rony disparara a frase, e após tanto anos ela sabia onde aquela conversa ia parar.

- Sr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, você sabe muito bem que nunca tive nada com o Viktor, éramos apenas _amigos_! E se for para brigarmos, volto agora para casa e o espero lá com as crianças. Não vou ficar dando show por aqui.

Ronald esboçou uma reação, mas a fúria de sua esposa o fez desistir. Limitou-se a baixar os olhos e dizer com uma voz branda:

- Desculpe. É o nervosismo.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione, enquanto enlaçava o seu braço no de Rony. – Eu conheço você, e sei que não faz por mal. É esse seu temperamento que não muda nunca – ela escondeu o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios. Afinal, gostava das demonstrações de ciúme do marido, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, mas não podia deixá-lo saber disso, senão passaria dos limites.

O barulho da chegada do trem fez Rony levantar rapidamente os olhos, e Hermione sentiu o coração do ruivo acelerar, enquanto esticava o pescoço para enxergar melhor.

- Faz tempo que estão aqui? – disse uma voz conhecida atrás deles.

- Que bom! – disse Hermione enquanto corria para abraçar o casal que se aproximava. – Por que demoraram? Achei que teria que levar Alvo e Lílian pra casa.

- Problemas de rotina – respondeu Harry, enquanto Gina abraçava a cunhada e depois o irmão. – Acabei me atrasando no Ministério. Mas pelo visto consegui chegar bem na hora.

- E James? – perguntou Rony. – Não pôde vir?

- Infelizmente não. Ele teve um treino de última hora com o Chuddley Cannons. Eles querem começar bem o campeonato, para repetir o título do ano passado.

- James foi a melhor coisa que podia acontecer ao time – disse o ruivo. - Desde que começou a jogar de artilheiro, o time tem ganhado bastante, mesmo não tendo uma equipe tão forte.

- Esqueceu sua filha, Rony? – Hermione ria do marido. – Só o quadribol pra fazer você esquecer dela.

- Não esqueci nada – ele voltou a procurar a filha na multidão de alunos a descer do trem.

Um sorriso enorme tomou conta dos quatro quando um grupo de adolescentes correu até eles. Duas meninas ruivas, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e outro de cabelos negros sorriam ao vê-los.

- Pai! – gritou a menina mais velha, se jogando em Rony e abraçando-o com força. – Que saudade! Oi, mãe! – Continuou a menina, soltando-se dele e abraçando Hermione.

Um a um, os adolescentes foram abraçando os pais e tios. Era visível a amizade daqueles jovens. Rose, Alvo, Lílian e Hugo formaram um grupo unido e muito divertido em Hogwarts. Embora Rose e Alvo fossem dois anos mais velhos do que Lílian e Hugo, todos eram da Grifinória, e passavam quase todo o tempo livre juntos. Era um grupo bem diferente, embora se notassem semelhanças nos traços de seus rostos, provavelmente herança genética.

Rose era a mais séria e estudiosa, embora fosse comum vê-la alegre e brincando com o grupo. Ela foi escolhida monitora em seu quinto ano, e monitora chefe no último, o que era motivo de orgulho para seus pais, principalmente para Hermione. Não era alta, e tinha os cabelos revoltosos da mãe, apesar de serem vermelhos como o do pai. Era bonita e muito assediada, como gostava de lembrar seu irmão, mas ela dizia que estava ali para estudar, e por conseqüência não tinha namorado oficial na escola.

Alvo era tímido, bondoso e educado. Era um bom aluno, embora não fosse o melhor do ano. "Estando na classe da Rose, ser o primeiro da classe é impossível!", dizia ele de modo zombeteiro para os pais. Seus cabelos negros e espalhados eram idênticos aos do pai, assim como seus olhos verdes. Era magro, porém não tanto quanto seu pai era quando tinha a sua idade, e um pouco mais alto também. Mostrava-se corajoso quando necessário, mas preferiu não jogar Quadribol para evitar comparações ao pai, pois isso o incomodava. Despertava o interesse de várias moças na escola, porém não namorou ninguém.

Lílian era uma cópia fiel da mãe. Determinada, bem humorada e explosiva, vê-la explodindo com os outros alunos tornou-se comum, principalmente com os da Sonserina, sendo contida por Alvo, na maioria das vezes. Era a mais baixa do grupo, tinha os cabelos lisos e ruivos como a mãe e herdou os olhos verdes do pai. Jogara pelo time da casa como apanhadora por alguns anos, mas foi dispensada pelas constantes brigas com o resto dos jogadores. Namorou em Hogwarts, contudo nada era sério, como ela própria dizia.

Hugo era o mais Weasley do grupo. Era o orgulho do tio Jorge, e a dor de cabeça permanente de Rony e Hermione. Esperto, brincalhão, inconseqüente e corajoso, era o mais popular do grupo, embora fosse também o que mais passava tempo em detenções e perdia pontos da casa de Grifinória na disputa da taça. Era alto e magro como Rony, mas tinha os mesmos cabelos castanhos da mãe. Não era tímido e de longe o mais namorador do grupo. Ele não levava esses namoros a sério, gerando reclamações de suas ex-namoradas, causando cenas de ciúmes explicitas na maioria das vezes. Jogava como batedor pelo time da Grifinória desde o ano anterior, fazendo Jorge constantemente provocar Rony, dizendo que se Fred não estivesse morto, todos achariam que se tratava de um filho dele e não de Rony.

- Como foi seu ano, minha filha? – perguntou Rony, enquanto caminhavam. – Sua formatura foi boa?

- Ótima, pai – dizia Rose, enquanto acompanhava todos pela estação. – Já estou com saudades de Hogwarts.

- Como assim? – Rony de olhos arregalados perguntou a filha. – Já está pensando em voltar? Mas você acabou de chegar! Não vai ficar um tempo em casa?

- Calma, pai – respondeu Hugo, que acompanhava os dois, abraçado à mãe. – Ela não vai voltar não. Ela tem motivos muito fortes pra ficar por aqui.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Hugo? – Rony olhou curioso para o filho, que parecia conter um riso.

- O motivo são vocês, pai. Afinal, desde que começaram as minhas aulas, não ficamos mais juntos – respondeu rapidamente Rose, enquanto lançava um olhar fulminante, muito parecido ao que a mãe lançava a Rony quando estava nervosa, ao irmão.

- Certo – respondeu Rony, não muito convencido. – Então vamos pra casa.

Rose olhou com tristeza para o pai. Sabia que suas decisões iriam afastá-lo dela, mas não podia voltar atrás. Amava seus pais, porém não podia abdicar de sua felicidade para não contrariá-los. Precisava seguir a sua vida, e se o caminho que escolhera poderia separá-los, que assim fosse. Contudo, sua esperança era fazê-los entender que nunca seria feliz se não realizasse seus planos.

O grupo se despediu dos Potter e seguiu em direção ao carro estacionado na lateral da estação.

* * *

Os Potter tinham acabado de se despedir dos Weasley, e caminhavam calmamente pela estação de King Cross, para o carro da família, estacionado próximo dali.

Alvo caminhava calado, enquanto Lílian comentava sobre o ano letivo que se encerrara. Esse comportamento era até comum ao rapaz, mas não com aquele olhar preocupado, que foi notado por Harry.

- Algum problema, Alvo? – perguntou Harry, deixando Gina e Lílian caminharem um pouco à frente. – Parece sério.

- Nada pai – respondeu o rapaz, tentando disfarçar a expressão pensativa. – Só tristeza pelo fim da escola. Sabe como eu gostava de lá.

- Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é? – Harry não se convencera, e tentava descobrir o que o filho estava passando. – Afinal, além de seu pai, sou seu amigo.

- Eu sei, pai. Não é nada mesmo, só um sentimento de perda por não voltar mais a Hogwarts – Alvo tentou sorrir sinceramente para o pai, que pareceu não se acreditar, porém aceitou a decisão do filho.

Mesmo sorrindo, uma enorme culpa angustiava Alvo. O fato de esconder coisas do pai e da mãe o perturbava muito, mas promessas não podiam ser quebradas, e tinha prometido não contar a ninguém, nem mesmo para Harry e Gina. Além disso, realmente havia um sentimento de perda, não o da escola, mas da companhia da pessoa mais importante em sua vida depois de seus pais. Não poderia vê-la com a mesma freqüência, e isso o deixava muito triste. Queria que o tempo voltasse, e ele pudesse voltar à escola, para conviver com ela todo o tempo.

Harry não tinha sido o único a perceber o silêncio insólito de Alvo. Gina também notara, mas deixara a Harry a missão de conversar com o filho. Lílian também reparou, entretanto não se conformara tão facilmente.

- Alvo anda tão quieto, mãe – disse ela, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Gina.

- Seu irmão é quieto, Lílian – respondeu Gina. – Ele parece muito com seu pai.

- Eu sei, mãe – disse Lílian. – Só que nos últimos dias ele tem ficado mais que o normal. Acho que vou convidá-lo para sair, talvez possamos ir à casa do tio Rony ou da vovó, isso sempre o anima.

- Boa idéia, querida – Gina acariciava os cabelos da filha. – Mas deixe-o descansar hoje. A viagem de Hogwarts para cá é sempre cansativa. Amanhã você faz isso.

Os Potter chegaram ao carro e foram para casa, relativamente próxima à Toca, em seguida.

* * *

- Esse garoto está demorando demais! – dizia um loiro alto, parado em frente ao trem que vinha de Hogwarts. – Por que ele não pode ser mais rápido? Tem sido assim nos três últimos anos.

- Calma, querido – dizia Astoria, a esposa de Malfoy, enquanto procurava pelo filho. – Olhe lá, ele já está vindo. – Ela apontou na direção de um rapaz alto, de bom porte físico, cabelos quase brancos de tão loiros e um jeito meio esnobe de andar.

Scorpius não era idêntico ao pai, mas o lembrava muito. A estrutura óssea grande o deixava maior do que Draco Malfoy e intimidava as pessoas próximas. Ele era de poucas palavras e tinha o semblante sempre sério, quase carrancudo. Um bom aluno, apesar de se achar superior a qualquer um na escola. Em contrapartida, não chegava a ser prepotente, nem preconceituoso. Preferia a discrição ao ataque pessoal, por achar que só quem não era realmente especial que precisava alardear isso pelos quatro cantos. Scorpius jogava como artilheiro do time de Sonserina desde seu terceiro ano. Ele era muito bom, embora a equipe da Sonserina nos últimos anos tenha sido fraca, chegando a ficar em último no sexto ano de Scorpius em Hogwarts. Ele chegou a jogar contra James enquanto este esteve na escola.

- Pai, mãe – disse Scorpius, se aproximando de Malfoy e apertando a mão dele, e abraçando a mãe em seguida.

- Tudo bem na formatura? – perguntou Malfoy ao filho.

- Tudo, pai – respondeu Scorpius. – Embora eu ache que poderia ser um pouco mais refinada. Foi tudo muito _simples_.

- Não se pode esperar algo diferente de lá, filho – disse, com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. – Enquanto uma grifinória como a McGonagall for diretora, vai ser assim.

- Acho que ela não vai ficar muito mais tempo como diretora de Hogwarts – comentou Scorpius. – Mas pelo o que dizem, é bem provável que o Professor Longbottom assuma o cargo.

- O quê? – Malfoy tinha um tom meio surpreso e meio indignado com a notícia. – Aquela ameba do Longbottom, diretor de Hogwarts? Agora aquela escola vai para o buraco! Ainda bem que você não vai mais estudar lá.

- O professor Longbottom é um ótimo professor, pai – respondeu Scorpius. – Além de não fazer distinção entre os alunos de qualquer casa. Acho que será um ótimo diretor.

- Você não o conheceu como eu, filho – continuou Malfoy. – Na minha época de escola, o Longbottom era um dos piores alunos. Pior até que o Crabble e o Goyle.

- Não posso falar sobre o que não sei – Scorpius parecia não fazer força para concordar com o pai. – Somente sei que hoje ele é um dos melhores professores de Hogwarts, além de demonstrar confiança e muita coragem.

- Como as coisas mudam – Malfoy encarava o filho com uma certa impaciência, não gostava de ser contrariado. – Uma mosca morta agora é herói. Vocês jovens se impressionam muito facilmente.

- Já chega! – disse Astoria. – Chega de discussões. Vamos já pra casa. Será que vocês não conseguem ficar quinze minutos sem brigarem? Isso já está me cansando!

Pai e filho não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, enquanto se preparavam para aparatar. Scorpius tinha passado no teste de aparatação naquele ano, então não era necessário pegar transporte trouxa para ir pra casa.

Mas a real preocupação de Scorpius era a conversa que em breve teria com seu pai. Ele sabia muito bem qual seria a reação dele, nunca iria aceitar o fato. Acharia indigno de um Malfoy e, principalmente, uma traição.

Contudo, Scorpius estava decidido a colocar um ponto final naquela situação e viver sua vida como achasse melhor. Sabia que embora sua mãe não pensasse da mesma forma, acabaria dando razão a Malfoy, indo contra a vontade do filho. Mas não tinha volta, pois a decisão não afetava só a sua vida, havia outras pessoas envolvidas, e não iria ser ele o covarde que iria dar pra trás e não contar aos pais.

* * *

Rony, Hermione, Rose e Hugo chegaram em casa após enfrentarem um engarrafamento enorme pelo caminho. Rony estava furioso, o trânsito sempre o deixava assim, e Hermione sugeriu que ele relaxasse no quarto enquanto ela preparava o jantar.

Como Rony e Hermione trabalhavam, eles dividiam as tarefas domésticas, mas era comum um ou outro as assumirem quando algum deles não estava bem.

Rony foi para ser quarto, enquanto Hermione foi para a cozinha. Hugo permaneceu na sala e Rose subiu para seu quarto. Rose deitou-se em sua cama, enquanto pensava na melhor maneira de contar aos pais tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mas como podia fazer isso, se nem mesmo ela tinha uma explicação para aquilo? Era a coisa mais absurda que ocorrera em toda a sua vida, e estava desesperada com a situação.

Foi quando escutou batidas na porta, e levantou-se prontamente.

- Pode entrar – disse a garota, enquanto se ajeitava na beira da cama.

Hermione entrou com um sorriso, e disse para a filha:

- Rose, só vim avisar que o jantar estará pronto daqui a alguns minutos, mas se quiser tomar um banho acho que dá tempo.

- Obrigada, mãe, acho que vou aceitar a sua sugestão e tomar um banho – respondeu Rose. – Daqui a pouco, desço.

- Bem, não vim só por isso, querida – disse a mãe, se aproximando da filha. – Senti que algo está acontecendo e parece que você não quer nos contar. É alguma coisa séria, não é? Sei que seu pai é difícil, mas ele a ama, e vai ajudá-la no que for preciso. Sabe que pode contar com a gente.

- Claro – respondeu Rose, reunindo toda a força para não desabar, e contar tudo a mãe. Ela sabia que não poderia ser dessa forma, portanto se conteve. – Não é nada. Acho que é a falta que vou sentir de Hogwarts. A senhora não se sentiu assim quando terminou a escola?

- Claro que sim, filha. Mas foi bem diferente no meu caso – respondeu Hermione. – Voltei para fazer o último ano, mas não era a mesma coisa sem seu pai e seu tio Harry. De qualquer forma, até hoje sinto falta de lá. Foram muitas aventuras e amizades deixadas pra trás mas, principalmente, foi lá onde conheci seu pai, e este é um dos motivos mais fortes pelos quais gosto tanto de Hogwarts. Será que não é disso que sente tanta falta? De alguém que você deixou lá?

- Claro que não, mãe! – respondeu Rose, tentando mostrar firmeza. – Terei muito tempo para isso agora. Lá eu fui pra estudar, para me formar, e conseguir seguir a carreira que escolhi pra mim.

- Medibruxa é uma ótima profissão, querida – a mãe sorriu, orgulhosa. – Tenho certeza de que será uma das melhores. E quanto ao fato de encontrar o amor de sua vida, não se preocupe. Quando encontrá-lo, você vai saber que ele está destinado a você.

Rose abraçou a mãe e levantou-se com a desculpa que iria tomar aquele banho sugerido por ela, para descer para jantar em seguida. Ela foi até o banheiro e começou a encher a banheira com água morna. Despiu-se e colocou um robe. Sentou-se na beirada da banheira e começou a agitar a água com a mão. Tentou não pensar em nada, mas as palavras da mãe não saíam de sua cabeça. Tudo era exatamente como ela havia dito. Ela encontrou o amor de sua vida, mas não contou quem era ele. Sabia que nunca o aceitariam, sendo ele quem era, e chorou baixinho, enquanto deixava a água cair na banheira, para disfarçar seu pranto.

Hermione desceu as escadas e encontrou Hugo deitado no sofá da sala, lendo uma revista que continha todas as novidades da Gemialidades Weasley. Ela se aproximou e levantou a cabeça do filho, colocando-a no seu colo enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Querido, você sabe o que está acontecendo com a sua irmã?

- Não mãe, não sei de nada – respondeu Hugo, sem tirar os olhos da revista. – Por quê? Você acha que tem alguma coisa errada?

- Acho que ela está preocupada com alguma coisa – Hermione tirou a revista de Hugo, enquanto fechava a cara para ele. – Como acho também que você sabe o que é e não quer me contar.

- Olha, mãe – Hugo se endireitou e encarou Hermione. –, eu não sei de nada, viu! E se soubesse não contaria, pois não sou dedo-duro, nem fofoqueiro. Acho que se quiser saber da vida da Rose, melhor perguntar pra ela.

- Veja como fala, menino! – Hermione lançou um olhar feroz ao filho. – Sou sua mãe, e quero que me respeite!

- Eu te respeito, mãe – disse Hugo. – É que realmente não sei da nada, e não acho certo contar alguma coisa da vida da Rose se ela quer manter segredo.

- Certo – Hermione resolvera não perguntar mais nada, mesmo tendo certeza de que provavelmente ele sabia de algo. Conhecia a lealdade dele para com a irmã, e se fosse algo grave ele certamente contaria a ela. – Mas se souber de alguma coisa importante, você me fala. Sou mãe de vocês e me preocupo muito.

- Tudo bem, mãe – respondeu Hugo, voltando a se deitar no colo dela e pegando a revista que ela havia tirado de suas mãos. – Se for alguma coisa grave, eu te conto.

Hermione permaneceu por uns minutos afagando os cabelos do filho, pensativa, e depois saiu para preparar o jantar, intuindo que algo estava acontecendo com sua filha, apesar de, por algum motivo, ela recear contar o ocorrido a ela e a Rony. Resolveu dar espaço a Rose, para quando se sentisse pronta pudesse revelar o que tanto a afligia.

* * *

Os Potter mal chegaram e Harry e Gina estavam na cozinha aprontando o jantar. Alvo subira para seu quarto, e passou a fitar o teto, deitado em sua cama. Tentava não se sentir culpado por mentir para o pai, mas não tinha o direito de contar certas coisas. Haviam outras pessoas envolvidas, e isso podia ser desastroso. Além disso, ele tinha seus próprios segredos, e eles já eram suficientemente complexos para também se preocupar com outros.

Escutou batidas na porta, e despertou de seus devaneios, pegando uns livros para disfarçar o fato de ter divagado o tempo todo que esteve no quarto.

- Entre! – disse Alvo, enquanto mirava a porta.

- Mamãe mandou avisar que o jantar já está quase pronto, e você deveria se lavar para descer em seguida – disse Lílian, ao abrir a porta e encarar o irmão.

- Tudo bem, Lílian, desço já – respondeu Alvo.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Lílian se aproximou da cama de Alvo, e tentou olhar nos olhos do irmão.

- Claro – respondeu Alvo. – O que quer saber? – Alvo tentou passar um certo descaso com a curiosidade da irmã.

- Você só está assim por causa da Rose, ou tem mais alguma coisa?

- É só preocupação, Lílian, não tem nada mais – Alvo não desviou o olhar da irmã, tentando passar segurança.

- Tudo bem, então – Lílian fez uma cara de que não acreditara, mas como não podia obrigar o irmão a falar, aceitou suas palavras. – É melhor você descer logo, ou mamãe vem interrogá-lo.

- Pode deixar – respondeu Alvo.

Lílian saiu do quarto do irmão, fechando a porta devagar. Alvo se jogou novamente na cama e voltou a encarar o teto. "Será que está tão evidente assim?", perguntava-se a si mesmo, afinal escondera aquilo por anos. Tudo havia mudado, mas isso não era motivo para todos ficarem sabendo.

Ele se dirigiu ao banheiro para lavar as mãos. Não tinha fome, mas se não viesse, sua mãe subiria e o interrogatório seria pior do que o de Lílian e o do seu pai juntos.

Alvo se viu no espelho do banheiro e não pôde deixar de sentir vergonha de si mesmo. Não era digno de ser da Grifinória. Era um covarde. Não conseguira contar seu segredo a ninguém, com medo de que o julgassem. Não iria agüentar o olhar de desaprovação de sua família e o fato de seus tios o odiarem por causa daquilo. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, enquanto tentava inutilmente segurar seu choro.

- Não vai descer, Alvo? – gritou Gina, do andar de baixo da casa.

- Já vou, mãe – gritou de volta Alvo, enquanto banhava o rosto e as mãos, secando-os em seguida para disfarçar as lágrimas.

Desceu as escadas decidido a se conter, e não contar a ninguém o que se passava com ele.

* * *

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhor Malfoy? – perguntava um pequeno elfo doméstico, do qual se via apenas a ponta das orelhas rente à mesa.

- Não, Marted – respondeu Draco Malfoy. – Pode retirar a mesa e se recolher.

A família Malfoy acabara de jantar e Scorpius se levantara da mesa, com a intenção de subir a seu quarto.

- Espere um minuto, Scorpius – disse Draco ao filho. – Quero falar com você no escritório.

Astoria olhou para o filho e seguiu para seu quarto enquanto Scorpius se dirigiu ao escritório junto com Draco.

- O que foi, pai? – perguntou num tom calmo, enquanto se sentava na poltrona em frente à outra em que seu pai havia ocupado.

- Bem, filho, agora que terminou seus estudos temos que definir seu futuro – respondeu Draco. – Acho que podemos deixar algum dos negócios da família sobre seu comando e minha supervisão, é claro, para pegar experiência e poder assumir todos eles no futuro.

- Obrigado, pai, mas não é isso que desejo para minha vida – respondeu Scorpius. – Quero tentar a carreira de inominável, e para isso terei que fazer uma série de cursos preparatórios para poder começar no Ministério.

- Trabalhar no Ministério? – Draco alterara seu tom de voz, demonstrando todo seu desagrado com a idéia do filho. – Ser empregado de alguém? Você está doido?

- Não. – Apenas não quero passar o resto da minha vida atrás de uma mesa de escritório. Quero fazer algo importante para a sociedade bruxa.

- E a sua família? – Draco não aceitava a decisão do filho. – Você não pensa nela? Anos de tradição, e você quer jogar tudo isso fora? Pois saiba que não vou gastar um tostão com isso. Se quer tanto fazer esses cursos, que pague por eles!

- É o que pretendo – Scorpius continuava calmo, não deixando que a ira do pai o descontrolasse. – Vou procurar um lugar para trabalhar, e pagar meus estudos. Nunca pretendi viver sobre suas asas e já sabia que o senhor iria agir dessa maneira.

Aquilo pegara Draco de surpresa. Ele sabia que o filho era orgulhoso e preferiria perder todos os privilégios que ele proporcionava, a fazer algo que não desejava.

- Que assim seja, então – Draco levantou-se com raiva da poltrona. – Vá buscar seu caminho, mas não conte comigo para nada. Está por sua conta agora – ele saiu do escritório, em direção a seu quarto, deixando Scorpius só.

Embora esperasse essa atitude do pai quando revelasse seus planos com relação à carreira que escolhera e isto o deixasse frustrado, esse era o menor dos seus problemas.

O problema que seria revelado nos próximos dias seria muito mais devastador na relação dele com o pai. Sabia que ele não reagiria tão bem, e provavelmente seria expulso de casa.

Mas não havia saída a não ser enfrentar os pais e assumir suas atitudes. Amava sua família, mas escolhera a pessoa com quem iria passar o resto da vida e nada mais importava.

Scorpius olhou para o escritório, onde quadros de seus antepassados estavam pendurados, e pensou que após alguns dias talvez não os veria de novo. E se isto se consolidasse, seu nome seria apagado de vez da história dos Malfoys.


	2. lembranças

**Capítulo 2: Lembranças**

Rony estava acostumado a ver seus filhos se desentenderem por brincadeira à mesa. Porém, o desânimo e respostas monossilábicas de Rose somados ao mau humor de Hugo de longe não eram normais. Buscou uma explicação em Hermione, mas ela se portava tão estranhamente quanto os dois, olhando para a filha com especial atenção.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não entendi a razão da pergunta, Rony – respondeu Hermione, sem encará-lo.

- Se você não entendeu, um dos dois talvez conseguiu – retrucou, mirando os filhos com um olhar de repreensão. – Rose, o que você tem pra ficar tão quieta, como se tivesse em um velório?

- Pai! Não fale assim, ninguém morreu – ela se apavorou de repente, notando que não tinha escapatória, começaria a mentir para ele. – Só estou triste por não voltar mais para Hogwarts. Mamãe também foi no meu quarto fazer a mesma pergunta, e ela sabe que é isto. Não é?

- Sim. É isto. Agora comam, antes que esfrie. O dia foi cheio, todos precisam descansar.

- Você é muito parecida com sua mãe. Até triste por causa de estudos consegue ficar. Logo vai fazer o curso de medibruxa e vai se cansar de estudar.

- Duvido, pai! Ela é doida, nunca vai ficar satisfeita. A não ser que pense em outra coisa além dos cadernos.

- Hugo, não me enche! Pelo menos aqui em casa, me dá um pouco de sossego! O quanto eu estudo e meus pensamentos não são da sua conta!

Não era fácil ver Rose saindo do sério a ponto de gritar. Geralmente, todos percebiam o tom de diversão em sua voz ao fingir uma crise de raiva com o irmão, ou se era uma discussão tola. Rony e Hermione se encararam assustados, ela estava explodindo.

- Pare de atormentar sua irmã e coma, Hugo. Rose, não precisa ficar alterada desse jeito! Querida, é difícil lidar com perdas, mas você se lembra de como foi quando você nos mandava cartas toda semana, morrendo de saudade, apesar de todas as novidades? É a mesma coisa agora. Procure ficar mais calma, seu irmão estava brincando.

Hermione tentou ser branda nas palavras, temia que Rose se exaltasse outra vez. Pensando muito em qual atitude seria a menos suspeita, ela respondeu:

- Desculpem. Eu exagerei, ele vive fazendo essas provocações e nunca dou tanta atenção desse jeito. Hoje estou muito sentimental, acho.

- Filha, se você precisar nos contar alguma coisa e pensa que vamos ficar bravos, não tenha medo. Sabe que eu e sua mãe a amamos muito, e pode contar conosco, certo?

- Claro, pai. Eu sei disso.

Ela se surpreendeu com a atitude de Rony. Parecia que ali todos sabiam o quanto ela queria desabafar mas, por algum motivo, ela nada podia dizer. Virou para Hugo e pediu perdão. O garoto resmungou um "tudo bem, sua doida", que ela devolveu com um sorriso tímido. Restabelecida uma pequena estabilidade no clima do jantar, os quatro começaram a conversar sobre assuntos alheios à escola de magia e Rose participou ativamente deles. Quando estava indo se deitar, a vontade de sucumbir ao remorso voltou. Comparando mentalmente o corredor de casa com o que levava ao dormitório feminino da Grifinória, recordou-se de Alvo. Eles conversavam muito próximos as entradas que davam acesso aos dormitórios ou na Sala Comunal.

- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui para me ouvir, Alvo. Você me entende muito.

Ao perceber-se falando sozinha, entrou em seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e passou a contornar o desenho de seus travesseiros, bordados por sua avó materna, com as unhas. A forma de flor a fez recordar de um acontecimento antigo, que ela julgava ter pouca relevância, mas depois fez toda a diferença em sua vida. Uma atitude mudou determinadas opiniões, e seus sentimentos também.

_"Quando foi nomeada monitora, Rose teve orgulho de si e pôde ver a mesma sensação estampada no rosto de seus pais. Hugo achou aquilo péssimo, seria mais uma maneira dela pegar em seu pé. Lílian compartilhava deste desgosto, apesar de agradecer imensamente a falta de interesse do irmão em querer ser monitor._

_Como por praga dos bagunceiros da família, a alegria transformou-se em preocupação para Rose quando se deparou com Scorpius Malfoy, monitor da Sonserina. Eles nunca discutiram, mas a má impressão que tinha dos Malfoy era grande demais para ser ignorada. Seu pai adorava cultivar aquele desprezo, e sua mãe o repreendia de maneira tão branda que parecia concordar em partes. E ela sabia o quanto isso era verdade, pois Hermione já havia explicado que eles não eram maus, mas um pouco de cautela não seria insanidade._

_Scorpius parecia em situação igual a dela. A olhava com sincera curiosidade, mas quando percebeu que era correspondido, disfarçou e continou a conversar com o monitor chefe da Corvinal, com uma voz cordial, porém firme. Eles discutiam sobre como conter os alunos nas traquinagens pelos corredores._

_Rose resolveu não interagir, pois o corvinal a mirava com interesse. Ela tinha consciência de que estava longe de ser feia. Quando outros monitores chegaram, ela se sentiu mais à vontade por conhecê-los melhor ou por motivação de puxar assunto. _

_A viagem transcorreu bem. As primeiras semanas foram de adaptação, apesar da maioria ter se acostumado rápido, observando monitores mais velhos atuarem anos antes, tanta era o desejo de estar no lugar deles. No começo, Rose notava que Hugo tentou se conter. Após algum tempo, ele voltou à farra de sempre. Ele e Pirraça podiam dar as mãos, se fosse possível. _

_Ela temia ter que castigar o irmão oficialmente. Sabia que ele precisava de um corretivo, mas não queria chateá-lo, mesmo sendo difícil admitir. Após quase dois meses de aula, aconteceu. Uma monitora da lufa-lufa correu para ela, que fazia a ronda na Torre da Grifinória:_

_- Rose, por favor, venha aqui rápido!_

_- O que foi, Matilda?_

_- Seu irmão. Vamos correndo, talvez dê tempo de impedir que ele pegue uma hiper detenção esta noite!_

_- Você só pode estar brincando... – resmungou, inconformada e acompanhando a corrida da garota._

_- Lucinda veio toda atrapalhada contar que ele e o Marcus brigaram outra vez e combinaram de duelar longe dela, nas masmorras. Tudo porque Marcus morre de ciúme dela com Hugo, você sabe que ela foi namorada dele por um tempão!_

_- E largou Marcus pra ficar com o Hugo. Sei bem! Mas e agora, o que a gente pode fazer pra impedir? A ronda acabou de começar, algum monitor sonserino já os pegou a essa hora!_

_- Vale a pena arriscar. Você se lembra da lista de castigos novos? _

_Rose pareceu refletir por um instante, e apressou ainda mais o passo. Quando chegaram perto das masmorras, pararam bruscamente ao verem uma luz dobrando um dos corredores, e Hugo sendo arrastado para uma direção oposta. Alcançando o irmão, ela se arrepiou toda ao reconhecer os cabelos absurdamente loiros de quem o segurava pelo braço. _

_- Rose, vou embora agora, ok?_

_- Pode ir, Matilda. Obrigada._

_Ela correu um pouco mais e disse:_

_- Espere! Por favor, me escute um pouco, Malfoy._

_Ele parou de andar ao ouvi-la, porém não soltou Hugo e não virou-se para trás._

_- Meu irmão é meio inconseqüente, mas entregá-lo para o professor Zabini é um pouco demais! Eu o levo para o professor Longbottom agora, mas por favor, deixe Zabini fora disso._

_- Rose, não se meta! Não precisa me defender, eu sei me cuidar!_

_- Estou vendo, seu irresponsável! O que me diz, Malfoy?_

_- Que pedi para outro monitor levar o aluno para nossa sala de reuniões, e não estou com vontade de ser chamado de incompetente por deixar escapar quem fez ele brilhar nos corredores e sair gritando sem voz._

_- Você está querendo humilhar o meu irmão, ou pensa que sou boba? Mandar ele levar uma bronca de um dos professores mais exigentes e ranzinzas de Hogwarts! Depois ainda encarar Longbottom e perder um monte de pontos para a Grifinória! Não ensinam esse tipo de feitiço nas aulas, ainda tem esse agravante. E falo porque sei que você sabe disso, sempre tirou notas boas em feitiços no ano passado! Eu devia ter me lembrado que apesar de tudo, sonserinos gostam de ser vingativos e arbitrários com grifinórios, estava vendo de longe meu irmão com uma das pernas totalmente torta! Não adianta disfarçar com as vestes, Hugo, é evidente! E isso você não vai falar para o seu querido professor, não é, Malfoy? _

_Com uma rapidez quase bruta, ele continuou arrastando Hugo pelo braço e o largou devagar perto de Rose. O garoto cambaleou, porém se recusou a apoiar-se na irmã. Queria ter se livrado de Malfoy sozinho. _

_- Siga para o final deste corredor, atrás de você. A sala é uma marcada por um distintivo, mas somente os monitores daqui conseguem enxergá-lo. Então, se você for com algum objeto meu, a porta ficará destrancada. Fale com Fireglass, ele está lá dentro com o garoto. Você sabe reverter o feitiço, Weasley?_

_Hugo hesitou. Rose o ameaçou, impaciente:_

_- Ande logo, Hugo! Responda!_

_- Você quer mesmo saber qual detenção vem depois da limpeza de troféus, Weasley? Porque a novidade agora é outra, e tem professor aqui tentado para aplicar no primeiro petulante que fizer uma besteira._

_- Nossa, você parece tão assustador, Malfoy!_

_- Hugo, cale a boca. Ele está certo sobre as novas detenções. Por isso vim defendê-lo também._

_- Eu sei. Tenho uma poção pra isso._

_- Sabia que tio Jorge tinha algo a ver com isso!_

_- É, Rose. Está satisfeita? _

_- Estou. Mas o que você...?_

_- Vá para a sala que mandei e explique tudo. Depois, vá pegar a tal poção. O Weasley fica lá com o monitor. _

_Rose sentiu a mão de Hugo em seu ombro. Fitava Scorpius como se exigisse uma explicação para aquele ataque de bondade, ou procurasse algum indício de que ele estava aprontando uma armadilha._

_- Como posso confiar na sua palavra?_

_- Confiando, se você quiser. Eu ouvi a confusão no corredor quando saí da sala do professor Zabini. Tenho que voltar para dar satisfações a ele. Ou você faz o que eu disse agora, ou está tudo acabado, Weasley. Aliás, aqui está meu lenço. Tem as minhas iniciais com fios de prata. Vai lá ou não?_

_- O que você quer em troca, Malfoy?_

_- Que você corra logo atrás da poção, devolva meu lenço e nunca abra a boca para falar sobre o que aconteceu. Antes que eu me esqueça, deixe seu irmão como ele está, com uma perna torta. Por enquanto._

_Rose e Hugo seguiram para a sala indicada. Scorpius foi para o lado oposto sem olhar para trás. Ela pediu para o irmão dizer onde estava a poção e o deixou com Fireglass e o garoto que soltava faíscas e parecia querer gritar de tanta dor, mesmo mudo por um feitiço. Ao se verem, os rivais quase se degladiaram outra vez, mas quando Rose transmitiu o recado de Malfoy para Fireglass, este fez questão de explicar para os dois, de modo discreto e ameaçador, que se reclamassem de qualquer coisa, iriam se arrepender com uma detenção severa, pois ambos se atacaram. _

_No caminho para a Sala Comunal, ela se lembrou de que todas aquelas faíscas provocavam uma sensação de ardência muito incômoda, como seu tio adorava explicar. Assim, pediu ajuda para Alvo, que ainda não tinha dormido, e ele pegou a poção no baú do primo. Prometendo dar explicações depois, ela voltou para as masmorras e medicou o rapaz. Scorpius estava lá._

_- Agora eu posso ajudar meu irmão? Olhar para ele me dá agonia._

_- Pode._

_Após girar a perna dele para a posição correta com um feitiço reparador, todos saíram da sala em silêncio. Na confusão, ela e Scorpius se esqueceram do lenço bordado à prata. Portanto, por acaso ela tinha um pretexto para agradecer a Malfoy pela generosidade._

_Hugo agradeceu Rose quando estavam longe das vistas de qualquer um. Ela não deu mais uma bronca, porque achou desnecessário perante o susto. A última coisa que ela queria era vê-lo limpando o corujal por algumas noites. Sabia que apesar da coragem dele, não costumava se dar bem com corujas. Por algum motivo, elas comumente o bicavam ele estava próximo delas. Por isso, ele sempre pedia para ela ou os primos enviarem e receberem suas cartas. _

_No dia seguinte, um tanto sem graça, Rose abordou Scorpius no final da aula de Herbologia e disse:_

_- Muito obrigada pelo o que fez por meu irmão. E me perdoe por ter desconfiado de suas intenções. _

_Ela estendeu o lenço adornado com as iniciais dele em prata. Ele o pegou, escondeu no bolso das vestes e respondeu:_

_- Apenas não deixe ele chegar perto daquelas masmorras de novo. E obrigado por ter lembrado do meu pedido de ontem. O assunto do seu irmão morre aqui. _

_O sorriso cordial dele e a falta de arrogância a impressionaram. Passaram a se cumprimentar com menos frieza depois do ocorrido. Mas Hugo foi parar no corujal antes do ano letivo terminar. Era muito previsível, mas daquela vez não houve quem o salvasse, pois Neville o pegou."_

Tão envolvida com suas recordações estava, que nem percebeu as batidas na porta. Então, antes de acordar de seu devaneio completamente, ouviu a voz de Hugo, que entrou no quarto finalmente:

- Você está toda nervosinha assim por causa do Alvo? É capaz de amanhã mesmo vocês se verem!

- Vai dormir, Hugo. Eu não quero mais perder a paciência com você hoje.

- Fala sério – ele chegou mais perto dela. – Por que vocês não contam logo pra todo mundo que se gostam? Ia ser meio complicado no começo, mas depois todo mundo ia concordar! Ainda se ele fosse um baderneiro ou um sonserino idiota, até dava pra entender o papai não deixar mais você namorar, mas o Alvo não é nada disso!

- Pare de falar sobre o que você não sabe!

- Hoje você tá insuportável, baixinha. Mais estranho do que isso, só a sua amizade de gratidão com o Malfoy. Amiguinhos monitores – disse, com um desdém parecido com o de Scorpius quando estava contrariado. – Você devia falar logo com o papai e mamãe. Aliás, eu não quero dar uma de dedo-duro, mas se continuar com essa frescura, mamãe vai continuar me perseguindo pra perguntar de você e vou acabar entregando o que tá acontecendo. Sabe tanta coisa e desaprendeu a cuidar de um simples namoro, Rose?

- Você não sabe nem cuidar da sua vida, Hugo! Não venha me dizer o que fazer com a minha! Vai acabar saindo de Hogwarts sem uma profissão, porque a única coisa que você faz é pegar detenção, jogar quadribol e ficar de namorico besta com qualquer menina que aparece na sua frente!

- Ei, eu só queria ajudar! Mas você não precisa, né? Sempre pode fazer tudo sozinha, não é? Então fica com a sua perfeição e essa merda de medibruxaria e nunca mais me peça nada! Porque se alguém mais me perguntar, eu falo que você tá namorando o Alvo, apesar dele ser burro de escolher uma garota tão insuportável quanto você!

Rony tentou intervir quando ouviu a porta do quarto do filho bater, contudo a palidez de Rose ao vê-lo fez com que ele esperasse um pouco para perguntar:

- Você vai me dizer agora o que está acontecendo ou preciso tirar satisfações com seu irmão?

- Ele só veio aqui me tirar do sério outra vez. Disse que é bobagem eu sentir saudade de Hogwarts, que sou uma fresca. Então eu me descontrolei, pai! Só queria ficar sozinha um pouco, e nem isso ele respeitou, entrando no quarto sem minha permissão!

- Vou falar com ele depois sobre isso. Mas se acalme, filha, você hoje está deixando eu e sua mãe muito preocupados. Tem certeza de que prefere ficar sozinha?

- Tenho. Prometo que amanhã estarei melhor.

- Eu espero. Fiquei feliz que tenha voltado para casa, mas não quero vê-la triste e revoltada desse jeito.

- Desculpe, pai – ela levantou-se, o abraçou e beijou-lhe no rosto. – Boa noite, de novo.

- Boa noite, Rose.

Ele a fitou por um tempo, esperando-a dizer mais do que aquilo, porém foi em vão. Tencionou falar com Hugo, mas conhecia o filho o suficiente para saber o quanto estaria nervoso para ter qualquer tipo de conversa. Percebeu que boa parte da confusão se deu por causa do destempero de Rose, então deixou tudo como estava, apenas advertindo o filho no dia seguinte sobre não fazer brincadeiras com Rose até ela apresentar um sinal de melhora no humor.

Da parte dela, chorou pelo resto da noite. O amor por Scorpius era genuíno e forte, porém o remorso de mentir para sua família era maior do que ela poderia supor.

* * *

Fazia algumas horas que Scorpius estava deitado em sua cama, após a conversa com seu pai no escritório. Sabia que a discussão era o menor de seus problemas. Afinal, o que estava por vir seria muito mais chocante para sua família do que uma simples mudança de planos em sua carreira profissional.

Ele se levantou e foi até a janela do seu quarto, de onde se tinha uma visão ampla dos jardins da Mansão dos Malfoys. Adorava sua casa, mas sabia que teria de se habituar a outra vida, pois provavelmente seu pai jamais o permitiria colocar os pés novamente lá. Além do mais, sem o dinheiro dele precisaria levar uma vida humilde, sem tantas regalias como se acostumara.

- Mas vale a pena! – sussurrou ele, lembrando o motivo de tudo o que estaria para acontecer.

Scorpius voltou à cama e, encarando o teto de seu quarto, se lembrou de Rose e da despedida dos dois no castelo, no dia anterior ao embarque para casa no Expresso de Hogwarts.

"_Fazia alguns minutos que Scorpius aguardava Rose na Casa dos Gritos. Seria o último encontro deles lá, um dos lugares seguros que encontraram para ficarem juntos durante o ano que estavam namorando escondidos. Ele esfregava as mãos devido ao nervoso, pois Rose chegava nos encontros primeiro. Portanto, algo havia acontecido. Só quando ouviu passos no andar de baixo se acalmou._

_- O que houve? – perguntou o garoto. – Algum problema?_

_- Apenas Hugo, que não saía do meu pé – respondeu a garota, caminhando em direção ao namorado. – Só quando Alvo o chamou para irem ao campo de Quadribol para uma partida de despedida ele me largou. Como ele e Lílian acham que estou namorando com Alvo, acharam que se colassem nele eu acabaria ficando na Sala Comunal._

_- Ainda bem que seu primo está do nosso lado – Scorpius abraçou a namorada, enquanto sussurrava em seu ouvido. – Seria muito ruim se a notícia do nosso namoro chegasse aos ouvidos dos nossos pais antes de falarmos com eles._

_- Nem pense nisso – Rose o beijou e, puxando ele para o sofá puído no quarto, sentou-se ao seu lado. – Não posso nem imaginar a reação dele se ficasse sabendo de nós por outra pessoa. Eu contando já vai ser difícil._

_Scorpius fitou Rose e, com um olhar que misturava receio e tristeza, perguntou:_

_- Mudou de idéia?_

_- Como pode pensar isso? – respondeu a garota meio nervosa com a reação dele. – Depois de tudo que passamos nesse ano, e todas as provas que te dei dos meus sentimentos? Ou você está arrependido do que combinamos?_

_- Desculpe – Scorpius olhou para a namorada, enquanto segurava suas mãos. – Eu sei que é tão difícil pra você quanto é pra mim. E que você está tão segura disso quanto eu._

_Rose se encostou ao ombro de Scorpius, e ela carinhosamente colocou a mão sobre seus cabelos, afagando-os._

_- Como acha que seu pai vai reagir? – foi tudo que Rose conseguiu perguntar._

_- Nada bem, mas esse não é o problema. Preciso pensar onde irei ficar, é bem provável que ele me expulse de casa._

_- Mas ele não pode fazer isso! Sua mãe não faria nada?_

_- Ao contrário da sua, minha mãe não tem influência nenhuma sobre o meu pai. Ela não poderá fazer nada, a não ser me entender. Tenho certeza de que ela fará todo o possível para ajudar. E o seu?_

_- Ele não me colocará para fora de casa, mas nem por isso a reação vai ser melhor. É bem capaz de querer me trancar em casa até eu esquecer a idéia._

_- Mas pelo menos sua mãe poderá te ajudar._

_- É. Mas não acho que vá aceitar tão fácil o nosso namoro. Ela é mais flexível, mas sabe o quanto isso vai afetar meu pai, e ela não suporta vê-lo triste._

_- E quando vai contar?_

_- Acho melhor darmos um tempo depois de chegarmos. Podíamos contar no fim de semana, quando estarão mais relaxados. Eu contarei primeiro pra minha mãe, assim poderei preparar o terreno para contar pro meu pai. E você?_

_- Acho que posso agüentar até o fim de semana. Assim quando contar a ele, e ele me mandar pra fora de casa, terei tempo de ir pra casa de algum amigo antes de procurar emprego._

_- Não entendo como seu pai pode fazer uma coisa dessas com você. Eu nunca deixaria um filho meu sair de casa._

_- Você não entende a cabeça dele como eu. Na educação que ele teve, um filho é obrigado seguir exatamente o que seu pai escolheu para o seu futuro. Foi assim com ele e com meu avô, então é normal ele esperar o mesmo de mim. Mas na minha vida mando eu, e só farei o que escolher pra mim._

_Scorpius tinha o poder de surpreender a namorada. Ela sabia que ele era decidido, porém não tinha como se decepcionar com ele. A voz dele tinha o tom de quem já tinha toda a vida decidida, e ressaltava o quanto ela estava incluída nesses planos. Isso trazia muita confiança a Rose, principalmente dos sentimentos de Scorpius com relação a ela._

_- Sabia que você sempre consegue me deixar cada vez mais segura de que estamos fazendo a coisa certa? – disse Rose, virando o rosto do loiro, e encarando os olhos cinzentos herdados do pai. – Eu nunca imaginei que poderia gostar tanto de um Malfoy – disse rindo marotamente, enquanto puxava Scorpius para um beijo apaixonado._

_Ele não quis dizer nada, contudo também não passava pela sua cabeça gostar tanto de uma Weasley. Não depois de tudo o que seu pai falava sobre eles, como sempre se metiam em coisas que não diziam respeito a eles. A frase dita após o beijo saiu tão sem querer, sem pensar e tão verdadeira, que o próprio Scorpius não podia mais duvidar da veracidade dela:_

_- Eu te amo!_

_Rose olhou para ele e sorriu. Novamente, Scorpius impressionou a namorada, e a resposta de Rose veio sincera como sempre fora em todas as conversas com Scorpius, e isto o fazia se sentir o mais amado de todos os garotos de Hogwarts._

_- Também o amo! _

_Então, Scorpius abraçou Rose e a trouxe de encontro a seu peito. Nenhuma palavra era necessária. Eles ficaram trocando carinhos o resto das horas que possuíam para ficarem juntos. Era tarde da noite quando, utilizando a capa de invisibilidade de Alvo, retornaram à escola. Scorpius ficou próximo à entrada das masmorras e correu para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, deixando Rose com a capa, e ela seguiu para a Torre da Grifinória._

_Scorpius entrou e foi direto para seu dormitório. Ninguém lhe fez perguntas na Sonserina, pois sabiam que além de não responder, ele provavelmente iria dizer uma série de motivos para todos se meterem com a própria vida._

_Ele se deitou, mas praticamente não dormiu, pois a visão de Rose não saía de sua cabeça. Aquele tinha sido o ano mais feliz de sua vida, e ela era o motivo. Sabia o quanto o que estava por vir seria o maior desafio de toda sua curta vida, porém sabia ser o certo. Não havia mais como separar as vidas dos dois._

_Quando finalmente dormiu, Scorpius sonhou com sua vida fora da escola, e a casa em que ele e Rose viveriam. Acordou se sentindo feliz, e ao subir para o Salão Principal para tomar seu café, esforçou-se para não correr em direção a Rose e beijá-la. Ele lançava olhares para Rose, e embora ela disfarçasse bem, retribuía sempre quando era possível._

_O caminho até a estação para pegarem o expresso de Hogwarts foi sem surpresas, e ele e Rose não se viram. Somente no embarque, ele, como monitor chefe, encontrou Rose na cabine dos monitores._

_Após a reunião, que definiu as rondas do trem, Rose olhou para Scorpius e, movendo os lábios sem pronunciar uma palavra, disse "Uma semana", e saiu em ronda com um monitor da Grifinória._

_Scorpius fez a ronda com a monitora da Sonserina, do mesmo ano dele, e não mais viu Rose. No fundo, sabia que podia agüentar uma semana até reencontrá-la, e seria para nunca mais se separarem, mas desejou intimamente que tivessem mais alguns anos em Hogwarts para ficarem juntos sem se preocuparem com suas famílias."_

Scorpius finalmente saiu da cama, e retornou para a janela de seu quarto. Mirou o jardim, e pôde ver seu pai e sua mãe conversando. Seu pai parecia muito nervoso, e sua mãe tentava acalmá-lo.

- Se está nervoso agora, espere até o fim de semana, pai. Acho que nunca irá me perdoar.

Ele se virou, deitou-se e apagou as luzes, dormindo em seguida, após se conformar que não havia como mudar as coisas.


	3. Explosões

Tradicionalmente, no início das férias de verão, Molly e Arthur faziam questão de ver a casa cheia. Os filhos e os netos, ou ao menos os que podiam vir, deixavam-nos mais alegres. Quando eram pequenos, visitavam a Toca com mais freqüência, e ninguém desejava perder aquele confortável costume familiar.

A reunião acontecia no primeiro final de semana após o retorno de Hogwarts. Porém, Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina conversaram sobre seus filhos, preocupados com o desânimo de Alvo e Rose. Sendo assim, pediram para se encontrarem antes do previsto. Todos concordaram e fizeram o possível para participarem. Contudo, Gui, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique e Louis não conseguiram, assim como outros. Tudo se repetiria no domingo, como o combinado, por isso não houve tanto abalo.

Quando foram surpreendidos pela notícia, os dois desmotivados ficaram mais dispostos de uma hora para a outra. Conservavam o mesmo desejo de se distraírem e, principalmente, se reencontrarem, apesar de não terem passado tanto tempo longe.

Dois dias depois da volta para casa, todos fora à Toca do final da tarde. Os adultos conversavam animadamente, os adolescentes estavam mais resignados, apesar de Hugo e Lílian parecerem entretidos em alguma trama com James, e Rose e Alvo não perderam tempo em se recolherem para o antigo quarto de Rony.

- Foram só dois dias, mas já estava com saudade!

- Eu também, Rose – respondeu, procurando conter um sorriso.

- Alvo, está tão difícil continuar mentindo! Meus pais notaram que aconteceu algo diferente comigo. Vivem dando indiretas de que posso contar com eles. Isso está me matando, tanto que comecei a explodir por qualquer bobagem. Estou ficando pior do que a Lílian quando a provocam.

- Calma – disse, pulando da antiga cama de Harry para a de Rony, a fim de se aproximar dela. – Vocês combinaram de contar no final de semana, não falta muito.

- As horas não passam. Fiquei feliz de vir aqui, pelo menos me divirto e posso conversar com você. Aliás, eu não sei o que seria de nós dois se não fosse a sua ajuda.

- Você é importante pra mim. Não ia deixar que se metesse em encrenca e fingir que não vi.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando se magoei você.

Ele perdeu o ar por um instante. Mal sabia no quê pensar.

- Magoar?

- Claro. Quando descobri que estava apaixonada, não contei nada pra ninguém. No começo do namoro, também resolvi ficar calada. Você sempre perguntava se eu estava bem, porque saía tanto ou demorava a mais nas rondas, e eu mentia. E só de lembrar de como você soube de tudo, imagino se não ficou chateado.

- Já falamos sobre isso. Se soubesse antes, talvez a aconselhasse a largá-lo. Foi melhor, não tinha mais volta, e pelo menos fui eu quem a encontrou naquele dia.

Encará-la era custoso, apesar da pergunta ser em um sentido melhor do que ele esperava. Queria pensar que o auxílio a protegia e intimamente desejava o fracasso da empreitada. Entretanto, se culpava por sentir tantas coisas e expressar apenas sua sincera amizade sem levar em conta, na prática, sua vontade. Rose desatou a falar do quanto Hugo sofria com seu mau humor, as expectativas quanto a medibruxaria e ao namoro, as cartas que escrevia para Scorpius e não enviava, para evitar desconfianças e pressão.

As palavras voavam na mente de Alvo. Ao mencionar o assunto do flagrante, a prima o fez recordar de como os acharam. De verdade, o que sentiu estava longe de ser mágoa.

_ "Em seu último ano, ele se permitia aproveitar tudo o que Hogwarts oferecia de bom. Apenas evitava o quadribol, pois a idéia de o compararem mais ao pai o perturbava. A semelhança o servia demais, dispensava outras características para incentivar as pessoas a olhá-lo como se fosse a réplica de Harry. Sentia muito orgulho de ser um Potter, porém queria somente ter seu lugar no mundo, e não estar sempre à sombra de alguém. Além do mais, Gina jogou quadribol profissional por tempo suficiente para não perdoarem o fato e dizer uma infinidade de coisas._

_Rose compartilhava do mesmo receio. Hermione foi uma das alunas mais brilhantes de Hogwarts. Ela temia os inevitáveis comentários sobre a semelhança. Porém, ela conseguiu lidar com o problema de uma forma tranqüila após o susto dos primeiros meses na escola. Desta maneira, os primos se entendiam e consolidaram definitivamente a amizade. _

_Obviamente, arranjaram outros amigos em quem confiavam tanto quanto. Mas depois de alguns anos, Rose foi se fechando um pouco quando o assunto era namoro. Sempre alegava não se interessar por ninguém, e Alvo se contentava com a resposta na maioria das vezes, porque adoravam repetir a ela que estava sozinha por querer, que era assediada, e isso a irritava. _

_Quando chegaram na reta final, ela parecia mais apreensiva. Com o decorrer dos meses, acabou ficando alegre demais, avoada. E sempre colocava a culpa nos estudos e no sonho de finalmente conseguir ter a profissão que queria. Concentrado em Poções e Herbologia, ele preferiu acreditar que a justificativa era viável._

_Em um dos passeios à Hogsmeade, notou que pegou pouco dinheiro. Louco para beber um pouco mais de cerveja amanteigada com seus amigos, ele foi para a Dedosdemel e, no meio de toda a multidão, deu um jeito de voltar a Hogwarts por uma das passagens secretas reveladas no Mapa do Maroto. Ágil, não demorou a chegar no dormitório. No caminho de volta, passou pela sala reservada para monitores da Grifinória. Como o castelo estava sem a balbúrdia habitual das tardes normais, ele ouviu um barulho vindo do lugar. _

_Temendo que fosse algo sério e não tivesse oportunidade de chamar um professor prontamente, resolveu intervir e checar o que havia acontecido. A porta estava trancada. Porém, quem a trancou não pensou em um feitiço suficientemente forte, pois com um _Alorromora_, ela se abriu._

_Alvo demorou a compreender o que via. Rose Weasley beijava Scorpius Malfoy apaixonadamente, sentados em duas carteiras no fundo da sala. Abraçados. E ela não resistia, não gritava, não lutava. A cena era o pior paradoxo que ele poderia conceber, diante de tudo o que a família dizia dos Malfoys. Não incentivaram a desprezar o filho de Draco, porém tomar cuidado. Seu tio Rony dizia horrorres, mas Alvo sabia o quanto ele não queria se controlar neste ponto, e tinha lá as suas razões. _

_Mas, Rose? Qual o motivo de estar com aquele rapaz? Dentre tantos que a cortejavam ali de maneira sincera e respeitosa, ela amaria quem menos deveria?_

_Ele se perdeu em pensamentos. As sensações eram inúmeras e tão fortes que praticamente o anestesiaram. Não sentiu quando se apoiou na porta e a fechou com estrépito atrás de si. Tinha a capa da invisibilidade nas vestes, para voltar à loja de doces, porém sentou-se ao lado da sala e se cobriu. O casal saiu aproximadamente uma hora depois, e este foi o tempo para ele se deparar com uma controversão. _

_Doía ver a prima beijando Scorpius. E o primeiro julgamento acerca daquele mal estar foi que estava com ciúme. Queria mostrar a ela o erro que cometia, o quanto ele merecia estar no lugar do monitor chefe da Sonserina. Mas imaginou ser impossível. A situação era irremediável. Rose era uma garota de respeito e leal aos seus princípios. Se estava envolvida com Malfoy, certamente o amava._

_E todo o amor se converteu em frustração e uma dor estranha para Alvo. Ele precisava agir, mas não sabia como. De repente, ele sentiu algo pesado cair em seu colo._

_Rose tropeçara nele ao tentar ir para a Sala Comunal. Scorpius estava longe, rumando para a direção oposta com pressa, pois não queria que dessem por sua falta no dormitório. Mentiu que iria estudar._

_Minutos se arrastavam e os primos se olhavam demoradamente. A queda foi dolorida para Alvo, mas ele não se importava. Apenas queria respostas. Dela e de si._

_- Eu o amo. Nada foi planejado._

_Ele não retrucou. Continuava a fitá-la._

_- Desculpe-me por não ter confiado em você. Tive medo da sua reação._

_O silêncio trouxe a solução imediata. _

_- Você vai contar aos meus pais?_

_- Você ainda não confia em mim, então não adianta responder. A resposta está pronta na sua cabeça._

_- Sabe o quanto isso vai abalar toda a família, Alvo! Você entende a minha agonia? Não podia contar a ninguém! Eu não sabia se ia conseguir compreender, se ia aceitar ou me dizer para fugir de tudo o que sentia. É tão confuso ainda pra mim, nem sabia como ia explicar para quem quer que seja..._

_- Eu não vou contar, Rose. _

_Ele tentou se desvencilhar dela. Contudo, foi envolvido em um terno e desajeitado abraço._

_- Confio em você. Sempre! É meu melhor amigo, Alvo. Você pode contar se assim a sua consciência mandar, mas saiba que eu nunca quis magoar você escondendo tudo isso. Só peço que me perdoe, por favor..._

_Ao se separarem, as lágrimas dela o convenceram. _

_- Pode contar comigo. Eu não entendo como você consegue gostar de Malfoy deste jeito, mas o que não tem remédio..._

_- Obrigada, Alvo! Prometo que não vou esconder mais nada de você._

_A partir daquele momento, ele se dividia entre o arrependimento e a vontade de estar perto dela. Jamais a olhava como a uma namorada. Era apenas sua melhor amiga. O episódio roubou este posto dela e a transformou em seu amor não correspondido. Se era ilusão ou não a nova condição, ele não conseguia discernir. Apenas sentia, e isso o fustigava a ponto de cessar os esforços para formar uma lógica em torno do assunto."_

- Alvo, você está me ouvindo?

- Estou! – respondeu, alarmado pelo rápido despertar de seu devaneio.

- Então responda minha pergunta!

- Tudo bem, eu não pres...

Batidas na porta fizeram-se ouvir. Eles não se atreveram a continuar a conversa brindada pela imensa viagem feita por Alvo e o desabafo infrutífero de Rose.

- O pessoal está jogando quadribol lá fora. Vocês não querem ver?

- Daqui a pouco nós vamos, tia.

- Por falar nisto, eu acho melhor vocês conversarem na sala. A vovó já começou a fazer o jantar.

- Pode deixar, mãe.

Hermione lançou um olhar significativo a Rose. Explicara que não se importava deles conversarem a sós, mas depois de uma certa idade, evitar comentários maldosos não seria uma má idéia. Como Rony dizia, um pouco de cuidado nunca era demais.

Eles voltaram a conversar com a saída de Hermione. Rose percebeu a falta de atenção de Alvo, porém ficou tão aliviada em desabafar que relevou a atitude dele, perguntando sobre se devia falar com os pais antes de voltarem à Toca no domingo, ou depois. Desta maneira, o amigo pensou ter disfarçado ao menos um pouco a distração e encaminhou o diálogo por mais um tempo.

Desceram para ver o jogo, pois adoravam ser meros espectadores, apesar da influência familiar e o gosto os impedirem de serem leigos em quadribol.

Ao chegarem ao espaço entre as árvores, onde os outros membros da família jogavam, Alvo e Rose puderam notar que algo não ia acabar bem.

- O que está acontecendo? – Alvo perguntou a Percy, que estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore.

- O time do Hugo está dando uma surra no time da Lílian – respondeu Percy. – O jogo está 120 a 40, e ela não está gostando nada.

Alvo fitou o rosto da irmã. E pôde perceber o que Percy disse. Lílian estava com aquele olhar costumeiro de quando perdia no quadribol, e acabava brigando com todo mundo. Embora os times estivessem nivelados, o de Lílian parecia levar o jogo menos a sério. Ele era formado por Jorge, Teddy, James e Harry, e era prejudicado pelo excesso de brincadeiras, enquanto o time de Hugo, constituído por Gina, Rony, Fred e Carlinhos, tinham mais concentração, embora brincassem também.

- Isso! – gritou Hugo, após Gina marcar ponto novamente para seu time. – Acho que o outro time está fraco demais, pai. Quem sabe não é melhor pararmos enquanto ainda não está tão feio?

- Caramba, Teddy! – berrava Lílian, extremamente vermelha. – Está aí só fazendo número? Vê se presta atenção e pega essa bola. Que droga de goleiro que temos!

- Eu te disse que nunca fui goleiro! – retrucou Teddy. – Quem mandou só escolher artilheiros pro seu time?

- Pelo visto você perdeu o jeito, Lílian – ironizou Hugo, rindo. – Ainda bem que te tiraram do time antes que você o afundasse.

- Quer calar essa boca enorme, seu idiota? – gritou Lílian em resposta. – Nem sei por que você está na escola. Afinal, não quer saber de nada mesmo. É bem provável que viva à custa dos seus pais o resto da vida!

Na hora as risadas cessaram. Harry, detendo a bola com que estavam jogando nas mãos, parou no ar, deixando-a cair.

- Como você diz uma coisa dessas ao seu primo por causa de um simples jogo de quadribol? – Harry se virou e chamou a atenção da filha num tom severo, como poucas vezes se viu. – O jogo acabou, e vamos já pra casa, pois precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria! – ele desceu e desmontou da vassoura, sendo seguido por todos os demais jogadores.

- Calma, Harry – tentou argumentar Rony, enquanto se aproximava do amigo, com todos que estavam assistindo ao jogo. – Sabemos que a Lílian é explosiva, ela não disse por mal. Hugo nem levou a sério, não é, filho? – e se virou, tentando achar o filho.

Hugo já tinha desmontado da vassoura e caminhava de cabeça baixa, com a vassoura arrastando no chão, em direção à Toca. Rony o encontrou, olhou para o amigo e correu, tentando alcançá-lo.

- Viu o que você fez? – Harry parecia indignado com a atitude da filha. – Conseguiu acabar com o jantar que sua avó Molly preparou. Viu a forma com que seu primo saiu daqui?

- Por que ele me provocou? – Lílian se sentiu mal por Hugo, mas seu temperamento prevalecia sobre a razão. – Se eu ainda estivesse no time, não teria que passar por isso. Você bem que podia ter falado com o Professor Longbottom. Ele conseguiria facilmente que me mantivessem no time. Todos lá sabem que sou a melhor artilheira da Grifinória.

- Não adianta ser boa em alguma coisa se você magoa e desuni o time – Harry permanecia alterado. – Será que eu poderia conversar a sós com a minha filha? – ele fez sinal para os membros da família Weasley que ainda se encontravam lá. – Inclusive você Gina, preciso resolver logo essa situação!

Entendendo o recado, todos se viraram e seguiram em direção à Toca. Gina também o fez, mas antes chegou ao marido e sussurrou "Calma" em seu ouvido, antes de lhe beijar o rosto e seguir com James.

- O que acha que está fazendo? – foi a primeira frase que Harry dirigiu à filha, quando todos estavam um pouco afastados. – Não foi essa a educação que eu e sua mãe lhe demos. Magoando sua família desse jeito. Hugo não tem culpa que seu gênio te tirou do time.

- Você não entende, não é? Jogar quadribol é tudo que desejo pra minha vida, e nem você, nem a mamãe nunca me apoiaram.

- Como não? Quando você entrou pro time, compramos a melhor vassoura que existia. Além de mandarmos cartas dizendo como estávamos contentes de você estar lá.

- Mas não fizeram nada quando eu fui expulsa! Vocês sabiam o quanto isso era importante pra mim.

- Se era tão importante, você devia aprender a se controlar, para poder ficar nele.

- Sempre isso. Nas vezes em que James foi proibido de jogar, vocês ficaram do lado dele!

- O quê? Você acha que gostávamos do que ele aprontava na escola? Se ele voltava para o time era porque as coisas que aprontava não eram suficientemente grandes para expulsá-lo.

- Mas nunca o recriminaram por isso!

- Acho que ele nunca mostrou as cartas que mandávamos pra ele quando recebíamos as notícias do que estava aprontando. Devia dizer a vocês que achávamos tudo engraçado, não é?

- Mas, pai...

- Nada de mais! Vamos agora para a Toca, e você vai pedir desculpas ao seu primo. Além disso, está proibida de jogar quadribol até que aprenda a controlar seus nervos.

- Isso não!

- Isso sim. Lembro-me de que a coisa que mais senti na escola foi quando me proibiram de jogar. Então, se é tão importante, controle-se!

Harry deu por encerrada a conversa, e fez sinal para que Lílian fosse para a Toca fazer o que ele tinha mandado.

Harry e Lílian começaram o caminho de volta no mesmo momento em que Rony alcançou Hugo, que ao invés de entrar, foi para o jardim dos fundos da casa e sentou-se em um toco de árvore.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Rony. – Posso me sentar?

Hugo deu de ombros e abriu espaço para o pai.

- Não deixe o que a Lílian disse afetar você – continuou Rony. – Sabemos que você não é nada do que ela disse, sua prima é muito esquentada.

- Eu sei – respondeu Hugo, quase sussurrando. – Mas ela não pode ir dizendo o que quiser pras pessoas. Isso às vezes enche.

- Mas você nunca se importou com as explosões de sua prima – Rony coçou a cabeça, cacoete adquirido quando ficava nervoso por conversar assuntos delicados com os filhos. – Foi aquilo que ela disse que te incomodou tanto?

- Foi. Eu sei que muita gente pensa aquilo. Inclusive mamãe.

- Sua mãe não pensa nada daquilo, só se preocupa com você.

- Sei – Hugo não se convenceu com os argumentos do pai, pois a pressão da mãe não o ajudava em nada no que dizia respeito a escolher a profissão a seguir. – Tudo bem pai, eu já vou entrar. Sei que a mamãe só quer meu bem.

- Tudo bem, então – Rony, que mesmo depois de tanto tempo e dos esforços de Hermione não apreendera a notar as sutilezas quando os filhos estavam apenas querendo se livrar da conversa, entrou, deixando Hugo sozinho no jardim.

Ele estava a poucos passos da porta da Toca quando Hermione saiu, procurando os dois.

- Gina me contou o que houve. Onde está Hugo? Preciso falar com ele. Ele precisa saber que não penso nada daquilo que a Lílian disse, e apenas me preocupo com ele.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione. Já falei com ele, e está tudo resolvido.

- Já falou com ele? Tem certeza de que está tudo resolvido? Ele sabe que não o estou pressionando, apenas quero que seja feliz?

- Sempre a desconfiança. Confie em mim, já falei com ele – disse Rony, confiante.

- Então tudo bem – Hermione não tinha plena certeza de que Rony tivesse resolvido a situação, mas como havia ocorrido problemas demais naquela reunião familiar, decidiu falar com o filho mais tarde. Ela abraçou o marido e entrou na Toca, indo ao encontro do resto da família, que se encontrava na cozinha.

Enquanto isso, Hugo se perdia em seus pensamentos, sentado no mesmo lugar em que havia conversado com o pai.

"Quem meu pai pensa que engana com aquele papo?" era a frase dominante em sua mente. "Sei que minha mãe me ama, mas se quisesse realmente ajudar me deixaria escolher o que quero fazer da minha vida sem pressão".

- Hugo? – a voz de Lílian chamou a atenção do garoto, que encarava o chão até o momento. – Posso falar com você?

Hugo se virou e viu a prima vindo sozinha a seu encontro. Tinha o ar triste, arrependida do que dissera ao primo durante o jogo.

- O que quer? Não cansou de me xingar ainda? – Hugo fechou a cara, e voltou a encarar o chão.

- Não. Apenas vim pedir desculpas. Não tinha o direito de falar aquelas coisas pra você. Você sempre foi o meu melhor amigo. Ainda mais sabendo o quanto isso incomoda você. Sou uma estúpida mesmo.

- É mesmo! – completou o primo. – Sempre estive do seu lado em tudo que acontece na escola, e é assim que você me agradece? Eu não devia te apoiar tanto.

- Eu sei – Lílian parecia realmente arrependida, e assim como o primo, começou a encarar o chão do jardim. – Eu simplesmente não consigo me controlar. Não sei de onde vem isso.

- Até parece que você não conhece a sua mãe – Hugo não resistiu a fazer uma piada, e acabou sorrindo para ela. – Dizem que você é só um pouquinho pior.

Lílian sorriu e abraçou Hugo de forma inesperada.

- Você me desculpa? Não sei o que faria se ficasse brigado comigo. Você é a única pessoa com quem consigo conversar.

- Tudo bem – Hugo acabou relevando todos os insultos da prima e a abraçou em retribuição. – Você se aproveita porque sabe que gosto muito de você. Mas por favor, nunca mais fale comigo daquele jeito, me chateia demais.

- Pode deixar – disse Lílian, enquanto terminava de abraçar o primo e o encarava. – Mas vamos fazer o seguinte, quando começar a extrapolar você me lembra da promessa que eu fiz. Sabe como sou esquecida – Lílian riu alto da própria ironia. – Agora vamos, papai ainda quer que eu me desculpe com o resto da família pela cena – disse, puxando Hugo para dentro da Toca, onde todos os aguardavam para o jantar.

- Eu não perderia essa por nada – Hugo riu mais alto ainda, e Lílian, mesmo não gostando da piada, sorriu para o primo.


	4. Enganos

A família Granger Weasley havia voltado do jantar na Toca há algum tempo, e Hermione continuava insatisfeita com a conversa que tivera com Rony sobre Hugo. Não queria ferir os sentimentos do marido, mas a insegurança com relação à percepção do ruivo quando se tratava de entender os sentimentos dos filhos era grande. Rony continuava sendo uma porta quando se tratava de entender o que se passava com os outros, e Hermione não o recriminava por isso, pois sabia que ele não fazia por mal, mas deixar o filho sofrer para não magoá-lo era inadmissível.

Ela estava no escritório montado em sua casa, para ter privacidade quando trazia trabalhos do Ministério, quando Rony entrou dizendo que iria se deitar, e a esperava no quarto, com aquele olhar de cachorro triste, implorando carinho. Hermione percebeu que seria aquela uma da poucas oportunidades para conversar com o filho, longe do marido, nos próximos dias.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Hermione, com um olhar cúmplice para o ruivo. – Subo num minuto, só vou guardar essas coisas.

Rony sorriu e subiu dizendo que iria tomar um banho, e a esperava na cama.

Hermione aguardou alguns segundos para ter certeza de que Rony subira, e se dirigiu à sala com a esperança de encontrar o filho lá. Afinal, era o cômodo da casa preferido de Hugo, depois de seu quarto. Para seu desapontamento, ele não estava lá, portanto ela teria que arriscar e ir ao quarto dele sem que Rony percebesse.

Ela subiu as escadas tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Atravessou o corredor, passando pela porta de seu quarto, chegando à porta que dava acesso ao quarto do filho, no fim do corredor.

- Hugo? – disse baixo, batendo na porta de leve. – Posso entrar?

A porta se abriu e Hugo encarou a mãe por alguns segundos. Abaixou os olhos, e permitiu a entrada da mãe, enquanto se encaminhava para sua cama.

Ele se deitou, e Hermione se sentou na beira dela, olhando de modo carinhoso ao filho.

- Podemos conversar? – perguntou.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Hugo, não dando muita atenção a mãe.

- Gina me contou o acontecido no jogo, e quando fui falar com você, seu pai disse que estava tudo resolvido. Mas só vou ficar tranqüila quando ouvir isso de você.

- Se papai disse que está tudo bem, devia acreditar nele. Nós conversamos e já resolvemos tudo.

Hermione notou um tom de desagrado no filho, mas ficou na dúvida se seria pelo fato dela não ter acreditado em Rony, ou por estar magoado com suas cobranças. Como queria resolver aquela situação, continuou:

- É que me preocupo com você. Não quero que fique triste com as coisas ditas por Lílian, ela estava de cabeça quente. Você sabe como sua prima pode ser explosiva de vez em quando.

- Sei. Não se preocupe, já falei com ela também, e está tudo resolvido.

- Sabe que pode falar o que quiser pra mim, não sabe? Se estiver chateado comigo, gostaria de saber.

- Não é nada, mãe. Está tudo bem. Apenas estou cansado. O jogo foi agitado e quero descansar – Hugo juntou toda a sinceridade possível e tentou sorrir para mãe.

- Está bem, então – Hermione levantou-se e se deu por vencida. Não adiantava continuar aquela conversa naquele momento. O melhor seria voltar a conversar com o filho num outro dia, quando a lembrança das palavras da prima estivesse mais fraca em sua lembrança, e ele poderia se abrir para ela. – Saiba que temos muito orgulho de você, e tenho certeza de que será bem sucedido na carreira que escolher.

Hugo deu um meio sorriso e fechou os olhos, dando a entender à mãe que iria dormir.

Bastou Hermione sair do quarto para que Hugo abrisse os olhos, levantasse e caminhasse até a porta, para ter certeza que a mãe fora a seu quarto. Havia tristeza em seu olhar quando retornou à cama.

- Será bem sucedido no que escolher – sussurrou ele. – Bela maneira de cobrar que eu tenho que escolher logo uma profissão. Ela pensa que eu sou idiota?

A conversa não tinha atingido o objetivo desejado por Hermione. Hugo estava mais indignado do que antes. Pelo visto, não era apenas Rony que tinha dificuldade em entender os sentimentos dos filhos. Afinal, Hermione nem reparara que tinha piorado as coisas ao invés de consertá-las.

--x--

Harry, Gina e os filhos chegaram a sua casa logo após o jantar com a família Weasley na Toca, e embora Lílian tivesse se desculpado com Hugo e com toda a família durante o jantar, Harry continuava muito chateado com a atitude da filha. Por isto, resolveu não falar mais no assunto, até se acalmar.

Gina sugeriu que tomasse um banho e fosse se deitar. Ela se encarregaria de colocar os filhos na cama (como se algum deles precisasse disso), e se certificaria de que estava tudo em ordem.

Lílian, Alvo e James subiram para seus quartos, pois todos estavam todos muito cansados, deixando Gina na sala. Ela apagou todas as luzes, verificou todas as portas e subiu lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Quando estava acabando de subir as escadas notou, pela abertura na parte debaixo da porta, que a luz do quarto de Lílian estava acesa. Concluiu que a filha devia estar chateada, então resolveu conversar com ela.

Quando se aproximou da porta, escutou a voz de Alvo, conversando com a irmã.

- Você não devia ter dito aquilo. Devia aprender a se controlar. Deixou todo mundo chateado no jantar, e o papai mais ainda.

- Sei que fiz besteira, tá, Alvo, mas acho que já recebi todas as broncas que merecia por hoje.

- Não quero te dar lição de moral, nem nada. Estou aqui como seu irmão. Você não devia magoar tanto as pessoas que gostam de você.

- Olha quem está falando de magoar. Espera até o tio Rony e a tia Hermione saberem que você e a Rose estão namorando. Aí você vai ver o que é magoar as pessoas.

Gina teve que por as mãos na boca pra conter o grito de surpresa que se formou dentro dela, enquanto seus olhos ficavam arregalados.

- Não fale do que não sabe, Lílian – respondeu Alvo, sem desmentir a irmã. Afinal, só teriam mais alguns dias de agonia até a verdade vir à tona. – Mamãe pode escutar, e a confusão seria enorme. Até o fim de semana tudo será resolvido, portanto fique de boca fechada.

- Não sei o porquê desse segredo. Aposto como todos iriam gostar, após o choque inicial, é claro. Vocês são os queridinhos da família. Acho que vocês só terão mais trabalho com o tio Rony.

- Esqueça isso e vá dormir – disse rispidamente Alvo. – E nem pense em tocar nesse assunto novamente. Isso é o que eu ganho por querer te ajudar.

Percebendo que o filho estava para sair do quarto, Gina correu para o seu, batendo a porta segundos antes de Alvo ganhar o corredor. Ela encostou o rosto na porta e pôde ouvir o filho passar, descendo em direção ao andar térreo. Ainda ofegante, devido à surpresa, ela se sentou na poltrona existente em seu quarto. Olhou para Harry, que dormia profundamente, e pensou se deveria acordar o marido para contar o que acabara de ouvir.

Sentiu-se um pouco intrusa, pois mesmo sem querer escutou um segredo de Alvo sem que ele soubesse, e imaginou se não seria melhor esquecer o assunto. Podia esperar o fim de semana quando, segundo o filho, tudo se resolveria. Mas uma coisa a preocupava: a reação de seu irmão.

Gina sabia do gênio de Rony, e o mais provável seria ele ter um enfarte quando Alvo e Rose contassem. Na melhor das hipóteses, avançaria nos dois, dizendo o quanto eles foram irresponsáveis, pois eram primos e isso não estava certo.

Ela achou melhor não acordar o marido. Harry já estava nervoso o suficiente, e aquela notícia só iria deixá-lo mais transtornado. Ela sabia quem era a pessoa mais indicada para ajudá-la a resolver o que fazer. Hermione sempre fora o membro da família Weasley mais centrado e lúcido, e com certeza saberia qual a melhor resposta para suas dúvidas.

Ela resolveu que iria conversar com a cunhada logo pela manhã, mas a procuraria no trabalho, para não deixar o irmão curioso. Ela tomou seu banho e resolveu dormir. Afinal, teria muito para resolver no dia seguinte.

--x--

Hermione chegara ao Ministério fazia algumas horas e analisava alguns documentos em sua sala. O dia não estava sendo agradável, pois o café da manhã em casa tinha sido no mínimo estranho. A conversa com Hugo não tinha surtido o efeito esperado, pois quase não conversara com ela durante o período entre acordar e sair para o trabalho.

Rose também não estava agindo da maneira costumeira. Normalmente, a filha fazia questão de falar com os pais para saber as atividades agendadas por eles, mas simplesmente ficara calada e pensativa durante todo o café da manhã.

Contudo, era outra coisa que a deixava mais curiosa. Um bilhete de Gina pedindo para ir até seu escritório, para conversarem, veio logo pela manhã, trazido por Ptolomeu, a coruja da família. Dizia que iria chegar ao escritório da amiga por volta das 10 horas da manhã, e perguntava se ela poderia recebê-la. Pedia que mandasse a resposta por Ptolomeu, e que não queria usar a rede de Flú, porque queria privacidade para conversar.

Hermione respondeu que não haveria nenhum problema, e estaria esperando Gina no horário marcado.

Rony questionou o porquê de tanto segredo e qual seria o motivo da conversa. Chateada com a indiferença da filha e mau humor do filho, Hermione acabou sendo um pouco grossa com Rony, dizendo que não sabia. Não era adivinha, e se Gina queria privacidade deveria ter os motivos dela. Acabaram tendo uma pequena discussão, com Rony dando a entender que a esposa devia estar naqueles dias por estar tão irritadinha, o que deixou Hermione furiosa.

A manhã terminou com ela saindo de casa nervosa com Rony e chateada com os filhos, ou seja, uma desgraça total. Ainda havia a conversa com Gina, que pelo tom da carta não deveria ser boa notícia.

Às dez em ponto Gina bateu em sua porta, e foi recebida com um caloroso abraço. Embora estivesse sorrindo, Hermione notou um ar preocupado no semblante da amiga, e teve certeza no mesmo momento de que suas suspeitas eram reais.

- Bom dia, Gina, tudo bem? – disse Hermione preocupada. – Recebi seu bilhete. Algum problema?

- Tudo bem, Hermione – respondeu Gina. – Mas preciso te contar uma coisa. Acredito que você seja a pessoa mais sensata para me ajudar, embora o assunto tenha a ver com você, Rony e Harry também.

Hermione ficou assustada com as palavras de Gina. Notando a preocupação que se formou no rosto de Hermione, Gina tratou de acalmá-la.

- Calma. O assunto é sério, mas podemos resolver tudo. Na realidade, será um pouco chocante para a família toda, mas se realmente for verdade, não existirá muito o que fazer. Sente-se, vou te contar tudo.

Gina contou a Hermione tudo sobre a conversa entre Alvo e Lílian, e a reação da amiga não foi diferente da sua. Ficou abismada, principalmente por nunca notar nada além de uma grande amizade entre os dois. Pediu que Gina contasse toda a história novamente, e que tentasse se lembrar dos detalhes da conversa.

- Então ele não negou que estivesse namorando a Rose? – perguntou Hermione, ainda incrédula com o que ouvia.

- Não – respondeu Gina. – Mas também não confirmou. Minha preocupação é com a reação do Rony. Sabe como ele é estourado e protege a Rose.

- É verdade. Ele pode enlouquecer se só souber dessa estória na hora em que Rose e Alvo resolverem nos contar. O melhor é prepararmos o terreno antes. Contudo, ainda acho melhor falarmos com Lílian para termos certeza dos fatos.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Gina. – Só não podemos demorar, Alvo disse que tudo estará esclarecido no fim de semana. Temos no máximo uns três dias.

- Concordo. Não temos tempo a perder. Será que Lílian está em casa? Podíamos ir até lá agora.

- Com certeza está, mas acho melhor que Alvo não esteja, senão pode desconfiar. Vamos fazer o seguinte, vamos para minha casa, e se Alvo estiver lá peço pra ir até o Beco Diagonal, comprar algumas coisinhas – Gina deu aquele sorriso maroto, de quando fazia suas artes quando era criança. – Tenho uma lista enorme lá em casa de coisas que preciso, isso nos dará bastante tempo para conversar com Lílian. O que acha?

- Perfeito. Um plano digno de uma Weasley.

- Então vamos, temos que resolver isso logo.

Elas aparataram do Ministério, aparecendo segundos depois em frente à porta da casa de Gina, próximo à Toca.

Gina entrou e chamou por Alvo. Segundos depois, o garoto apareceu na sala sorrindo para a tia e correndo para abraçá-la.

- Tudo bem, tia Hermione? – disse Alvo. – A Rose veio com você? Onde estão os outros?

- Vim só, querido – Hermione olhou para Gina, sugerindo que aquilo já servia para comprovar as suas suspeitas. – Preciso resolver alguns assuntos com sua mãe.

- Alvo – disse Gina. – Poderia ir ao Beco Diagonal pra mim? Eu e Hermione estamos querendo fazer um jantar para seu pai e seu tio, se não comprar já os itens dessa lista não será possível, e preciso discutir algumas coisas com sua tia ainda.

Gina conjurou uma lista que estava na cozinha, e Alvo ficou desanimado ao vê-la. Sem dúvida, iria perder a tarde inteira com aquilo.

- Você pode almoçar por lá, querido. Tome. Aqui tem dinheiro suficiente para as compras, e para o seu almoço – Gina retirou uma sacola de moedas e a entregou ao filho.

Sem ter como negar o favor a mãe, Alvo conformou-se e, pegando o saco de dinheiro, preparou-se para aparatar.

- Sua irmã está em casa? – perguntou Gina, antes que Alvo aparatasse.

- Sim. Está lá em cima, em seu quarto – respondeu, aparatando em seguida.

- Vamos lá – disse Gina a Hermione. – Quanto antes resolvermos essa situação, melhor.

As duas subiram as escadas, atravessaram o corredor, e Gina bateu na porta do quarto de Lílian, que disse um "pode entrar" bem abatido.

- Bom dia, querida, tudo bem? – disse Hermione, olhando Lílian deitada em sua cama, desanimada.

- Oi, tia, a senhora por aqui? – disse Lílian, levantando-se para cumprimentar Hermione. – Espero que tenha me perdoado com relação ao lance com o Hugo. Eu realmente falo demais às vezes.

- Não se preocupe Lílian, sabemos que não falou por mal. Sei que gosta demais do seu primo.

- O caso é que não estamos aqui pra discutir isso, filha – disse Gina, precisamos ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

Lílian se assustou com o tom da mãe e sentou-se em sua cama, enquanto Gina e Hermione conjuravam cadeiras para se sentarem.

- O caso é que ontem à noite eu vim aqui para ver se estava tudo bem com você, antes de dormir, e escutei sua conversa com Alvo – começou Gina. – E precisamos saber se o que você disse é verdade.

- A senhora escutou minha conversa com o Alvo? – disse Lílian indignada. – A senhora não tinha esse direito. Ele vai me matar.

- Não vai não porque ele não precisa saber – Gina respondeu a filha. – E quanto a não ter direito, a culpa não foi minha, pois não foi por querer. Se era um segredo, vocês deviam ser mais cuidadosos.

- Mas o que vem ao caso, Lílian, é que precisamos saber se isso é realmente verdade. Temos que preparar seu tio pra essa notícia. Ele sabe ser um trasgo de vez em quando, e pode magoar muito a todos – Hermione tentou passar à sobrinha a importância daquela informação, e o quanto uma reação explosiva poderia ser maléfica para todos.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – perguntou Lílian. – Falei aquilo, mas nunca tive certeza se eles estão namorando ou não.

- Mas o que te levou a achar que eles estavam namorando? – perguntou Gina.

- Nesse último ano, eles pareciam cheios de segredos, além de viverem grudados o tempo todo – respondeu Lílian. – Rose andava suspirando pelos cantos, e quando dizíamos que ela estava apaixonada ficava vermelha como um pimentão. Lógico que negava, mas como só a víamos com o Alvo, deduzimos que eles estavam juntos. O engraçado é que Alvo nunca negou, mas também não confirmava o namoro. Acho que Rose não queria assumir antes de falar com o tio Rony.

- Mas você já os viu juntos? – perguntou Gina.

- Na realidade, não – respondeu Lílian. – Mas os dois andam juntos desde o segundo ano, quando entrei pra escola, e que eu saiba nenhum dos dois nunca namorou ninguém.

- Mas isso não prova nada – respondeu Hermione. – Acho precipitado falarmos alguma coisa com o Rony.

- Contudo a frase que o Alvo disse me deixou em dúvida, afinal se tudo estará resolvido no fim de semana, é sinal que eles realmente têm um segredo – Gina concluiu. – Seria possível que Rose estivesse namorando outra pessoa, Lílian?

- Não existe a remota chance de ser outra pessoa além do Alvo – respondeu Lílian, resignada. – Rose nunca se interessou por ninguém. Na escola, só havia o Alvo e os estudos.

Hermione e Gina se entreolharam incrédulas. O mais provável era que os dois estavam realmente juntos, e não havia outra saída, tinham que preparar Rony e Harry para a notícia, mas como elas não faziam nem idéia.

- Obrigada, filha – disse Gina, acariciando o rosto da filha. – Agora deixe com a gente. Não conte nada ao seu irmão.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – perguntou Lílian. – Acho que vocês deveriam respeitar a decisão deles, se realmente se gostarem.

- Não se preocupe, Lílian – respondeu Hermione. – Faremos de tudo para preparar seu pai e seu tio para a notícia – Gina se levantou, beijou o topo da cabeça da filha, e fez sinal para Hermione, chamando-a para sair.

Elas desceram até a cozinha e Gina, certificando-se da presença apenas das duas no andar de baixo, fechou a porta e se virou para Hermione, dizendo:

- O que você acha?

- Acho que não temos certeza de nada, mas não podemos arriscar – respondeu Hermione. – Se uma notícia dessa for dada a Rony de surpresa, não faço nem idéia de qual seria a reação dele. Só penso que seria, no mínimo, desastrosa.

- Concordo com você. Acho que Harry, depois do choque inicial, iria digerir melhor a notícia, mas acho bom prepará-lo também. Não custa nos precavermos – disse Gina.

- Tudo bem. Mas como iremos fazer isso? – perguntou Hermione. – É um assunto muito delicado.

- Acho que o melhor é tirarmos todo mundo daqui de casa, podemos mandá-los para a Toca, e você vem pra cá com o Rony, como convidados de um jantar só para os casais. Depois de jantarmos contamos tudo bem devagar, tentando não assustá-los – respondeu Gina.

- Temos que pensar como iremos contar a eles. Tenho muito medo da reação de Rony.

- O melhor é pensarmos com calma. Marcamos o jantar para amanhã à noite, para termos algum tempo para decidir isso.

- Certo, então – respondeu Hermione.

Hermione e Gina permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos. Olhavam-se, esperando que uma delas tivesse a coragem de fazer a incomoda pergunta que rondavam suas cabeças.

- O que você acha disso tudo? – perguntou Gina, reunindo coragem. – Acha certo? Acha que eles podem ser felizes juntos?

- Se é certo eu não sei, mas se eles realmente estiverem apaixonados não existe muito que fazer não é? – Hermione não parecia muito segura de si. – Veja os nossos casos, esperamos, e esperaríamos mais ainda, o tempo que foi necessário para ficarmos com as pessoas que amávamos. Se o amor deles for sincero como os sentimentos que tínhamos, nada será capaz de separá-los.

Gina sorriu. Afinal, sabia exatamente do que a cunhada estava falando. Esperara quase sete anos para finalmente poder ter um relacionamento com Harry, e sabia que tinha valido a pena, pois era o homem da sua vida. Como Hermione, se apaixonara pelo marido desde o momento que o conheceu, e nada podia mudar isso.

- Você tem razão, Hermione. Se eles realmente quiserem ficar juntos, têm a minha aprovação.

- Também concordo. Contudo, é melhor que não fiquem sabendo do nosso conhecimento de seu segredo. Vamos preparar Harry e Rony, e deixá-los à vontade para nos contar quando acharem necessário.

- E dá pra entender o receio deles, não é, Hermione? – Gina riu. – Ter o Rony, ou o Harry como sogro não deve ser fácil.

Hermione riu, pois entendera perfeitamente o que Gina disse. Tanto o marido, como Harry não eram exemplos de sensibilidade, e provavelmente seriam sogros difíceis.

Com tudo combinado, Hermione se despediu da cunhada, e voltou para o Ministério para finalizar alguns assuntos antes de ir pra casa e falar com Rony sobre o jantar. Só precisava se controlar para não deixar que Rose soubesse da ciência dela com relação ao segredo de seu namoro.

Para a sorte de Hermione, Rose estava completamente alheia a tudo. Independente do canto da casa onde estivesse, seu olhar atento foi substituído por um desfocado e pensativo. Hugo foi para a casa de um amigo, e quando voltou para o jantar, ela ainda andava sem prestar atenção em nada.

- Não cansou dessa vida de zumbi?

- O quê?

- Esquece.

Ela o mirava sem sequer lembrar da pergunta. Rony, em seu dia de preparar o jantar – com auxílio mágico e da filha, claro –, queria evitar uma briga entre irmãos outra vez, e disparou:

- Pare de perturbar a sua irmã. Você também não cansa de sair de casa todos os dias para fazer sei lá o quê, e ninguém fica te interrogando por isso.

- É diferente! Fico com meus amigos. Ela tá o dia todo muda e cega...

- Hugo, vá arrumar algo de útil pra fazer até a gente terminar o jantar – disse, em um tom de zombaria.

O garoto se sentiu injustiçado pelo suposto protecionismo e a insinuação de que era um desocupado. Assim, saiu batendo os pés.

- Crianças... – murmurou Rony, preparando as saladas.

- Obrigada por me defender, papai – ela sabia o quanto ele gostava desse tipo de referência. – Mas o que ele tinha dito?

- Uma pergunta que vou repetir a você agora. Não fiquei aqui o dia inteiro, mas a observo desde que voltou para cá. Afinal, você não se cansou dessa vida de zumbi? Onde está a menina alegre e esperta que criei?

- Ainda está aqui. Só ando meio distraída. Você já sabe porque.

Como o argumento não o convenceu de todo, ele insistiu:

- Alguém chateou você? Seu irmão eu sei que não conta, vocês não se levam a sério.

- Certas brincadeiras dele me deixam chateada sim. Mas acabo relevando uma hora ou outra.

- Você está me enrolando.

Ela parou de cuidar do molho do macarrão e ficou alerta às palavras do pai, mesmo sem encará-lo.

- Nenhum imbecil tocou em um fio de cabelo seu, certo?

Em resposta, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Rose, me diga a verdade! – bradou.

Nervosa, largou involuntariamente a colher de madeira dentro da panela.

- Ninguém me desrespeitou, se é isso que quer saber!

- Você entendeu muito bem...

- Entendi. A resposta é não. Eu nunca deixaria que chegassem perto de mim sem o meu consentimento.

Ele se acalmou e continuou a cortar tomates e repolho. Ou melhor, fazer a faca trabalhar sozinha. Rose tentou tirar a colher ensopada de molho e quase queimou a mão ao fazê-lo. Momentos depois, com a ponta dos dedos ardendo, recordou-se de que não estava mais proibida de fazer magia fora da escola.

Em pouco tempo, acabaram o jantar em um silêncio complacente. Enquanto comia, a última frase da filha rondava os pensamentos de Rony. De repente, ele ateve-se aos detalhes contidos nela e se engasgou.

- Rony! Você está bem? O que foi?

- Uma almôndega e a nossa filha – disse, ainda tossindo. – Na hora eu nem me toquei, mas agora a minha ficha caiu, Rose! Então você deixou que chegassem perto? Por vontade? Eu não conheço mais você se me responder sim para uma coisa dessa!

Alarmada e custando a imaginar como ele concluiu aquilo, Hermione o segurou, fazendo-o sentar na cadeira outra vez.

- Que história é essa?

- Papai resolveu interpretar mal o que eu falo, é só isso! E se vocês me dão licença, vou para o meu quarto.

Ruidosamente, ela subiu as escadas sem hesitar. Rony tentou correr atrás dela, porém a esposa o conteve. Notando o clima pesado e a indecisão da mãe sobre como agir, Hugo se adiantou:

- Posso subir pra falar com ela, mãe?

- Meu anjo, faria isso por mim?

- Claro. Ela deve estar nervosa. E antes que pergunte, eu não sei o que aconteceu.

- Tudo bem.

Exibiu um sorriso triste para o filho, forçando o marido pelos ombros a permanecer em seu lugar. Mesmo nervoso e prestes a fazer qualquer bobagem, teve medo de machucá-la se tentasse se esquivar. Quando estava sozinhos, explodiu:

- Ela não é a filha que educamos, Hermione. Fizeram lavagem cerebral na menina!

- Você pode ser mais claro ao invés de falar esses absurdos?

- Perguntei se algum cafajeste fez mal a ela. Depois falou que ninguém chegaria perto se ela não quisesse! Então é porque alguém chegou e ela deixou!

- Francamente... – resmungou, levando as mãos à cabeça. – Interpretação de texto não é bem o seu forte, Rony. Pare de acumular pensamentos negativos. Especialmente os maliciosos sobre a nossa Rose! Ela não é mais um bebê, e eu espero que você finalmente tenha percebido. Mas ela só quis dizer que sabe se defender e apenas permitiria uma aproximação caso estivesse apaixonada.

Pensando no conselho como uma pequena preparação para a conversa do dia seguinte, o observou com um certo pesar.

- Pode não ser um bebê, mas a idéia de vê-la com um... cara qualquer acaba comigo. Imaginá-la saindo de casa para namorar, depois casar e ficando longe da gente, pra sempre...

- Rony, dramatizar a situação é inútil. Você sabia que em algum momento, nossos filhos sairiam da nossa proteção. Só esqueceu de um detalhe. Eles continuarão a nos amar. Isso também é eterno, meu amor. Rose está passando por um período difícil de amadurecimento, procure compreendê-la e apoiá-la. Foi bom perguntar se alguém a maltratou, e agora podemos ficar tranqüilos quanto a isso.

Eles se abraçaram. Rony estava perdido como uma criança assustada, no imenso receio de perder sua filha. Como todo pai, não sentiu o tempo passar quando o assunto eram seus pupilos. Hermione mantinha sentimentos semelhantes, porém buscava a sensatez na maioria das vezes para se sustentar emocionalmente.

No caminho para o quarto, Rony se desculpou com Rose. Ainda abraçado à Mione, explicou o que sentiu e a garota compreendeu, secretamente mortificada pelo remorso de mentir e ver o quanto ele sofreria com a notícia. Notando a sombra no olhar dela, contudo apreendendo que não tinha relação com o pai, evitou fazer mais perguntas. Supunha, com um tanto de dúvida, conhecer a resposta para aquele estranho comportamento dela.

Agradeceram a Hugo por acalmá-la e foram dormir. Quando a intenção era somente essa, Rony mal encostava no travesseiro e estava roncando. Mesmo desconfiando que ele demoraria para fazê-lo, resolveu disparar o convite de uma vez, antes de qualquer sono dar o ar da graça:

- Eu e Gina combinamos um jantar para amanhã na casa dela. Somente para casais. Molly e as crianças ficarão felizes com isso. Vamos estar juntos no domingo, mas parece que quanto mais se reúnem, mais querem fazer isso de novo, não é? Nem sentirão nossa falta de noite. Tudo bem pra você?

- Sim. Algum motivo em especial?

- Estarmos entre amigos é um ótimo motivo.

- Eu sei, Mione. Perguntei porque poderia ter uma data que esqueci, talvez.

- Sua memória não costuma falhar com isto. Não tanto assim.

- Mas a interpretação...

- Você ficou ofendido com isso? Estávamos nervosos, eu não queria magoá-lo.

- Não ofendeu. É verdade mesmo.

- Vivo brigando com você para não se diminuir, e acabo dizendo algo assim!

- Sei que não foi sua intenção. Você convive muito comigo, acabou pegando a mania de dizer coisas dignas de um trasgo de vez em quando.

Ela o olhou com espanto. Logo depois, ele a beijou e repetiu que estava tudo bem. Eles discutiram mais e após um bom tempo, realmente a situação se abrandou. Havia coisas importantes a se pensar.

--x--

Harry estranhou demais a repentina decisão de aprontarem aquele jantar. Especulou mentalmente se a atitude teria relação com o comportamento estranho de Alvo, ou ainda a falta de freios de Lílian. Afinal, sabia por Rony e Hermione que Rose e Hugo estavam nas mesmas condições de apatia e rebeldia, respectivamente.

Com a determinação de Gina a dizer que seria bom reservarem um tempo para conversarem apenas entre eles, por serem muito ligados, ele resolveu não questioná-la uma segunda vez. Argumentou com Rony sobre suas suspeitas, e os dois concordaram do quanto o evento era anormal.

- Costumamos fazer isso, mas justo agora? De repente?

- Elas estão armando, cara. E deve ser problema.

- Se for, deve ser um bem complicado. Gina não me contou, mas ainda acho que é sobre o Alvo. Aliás, ele a Rose estão muito parecidos ultimamente. Pensei ser só nos estudos, apesar de sua menina ser mais aplicada.

- Verdade. Muito juntos, muito iguais. Estão escondendo alguma coisa.

- E se a Rose estiver namorando mesmo, Rony? O que você vai fazer?

- Vamos pegar o próximo caso ali, ver se precisamos espancar um infeliz e aí você vê o que eu vou fazer se você estiver certo.

- Caramba, Ron, ela não é mais um bebê!

- Você diz isso porque a Lílian nunca quis saber de namoro sério. Sempre era uma brincadeira.

- Eu me preocupo mais com as coisas "não sérias" da Lílian, se você quer saber. Entendo o que você tá sentindo, mas a Rose nunca vai te dar tanto trabalho. Lílian me deixa mais louco com o quadribol e aquele temperamento impossível dela. Quem me dera conseguir ajudá-la direito com isso.

- Espero não ter trabalho com a Rose. O mesmo trabalho que o Sr. Granger não teve nem de longe com a Hermione.

- Então vamos trabalhar, porque prever o futuro quando o assunto é nossos filhos é uma ótima ilusão, mas não resolve nossos problemas aqui, infelizmente.

Rony seguiu o amigo meio inconformado, porém consciente que ele tinha razão. O trabalho ocupou a mente deles o suficiente para voltarem a se preocupar com o inesperado encontro quando estavam saindo do Ministério. Rony nem se abateu para procurar Hermione, pois Harry o advertiu da possibilidade de ela ter saído intempestivamente para ajudar Gina. Ou conversar mais.

Quando chegaram cada um em sua casa, esperando ter a missão de levarem os filhos para a Toca, viram que a única incumbência deles era se arrumar um pouco mais. O argumento "ninguém vai ligar sobre como nos vestimos" não foi aceito por Gina e Hermione. Na verdade, elas até os dispensariam da tarefa caso a situação fosse diferente. Queriam-nos relaxados para suportar melhor a notícia, e um banho cumpriria isso muito bem.

Todos os resmungos possíveis terminaram na porta da casa dos Potter. Eles adoravam estar juntos. Por isso, as duas demoraram um certo tempo para dizerem suas reais intenções. Esperaram eles comerem – Mione se lembrava amargamente como acabara o último jantar de sua família –, e ficavam se entreolhando para definir sileciosamente quem começaria a falar.

- Estava tudo ótimo, irmãzinha – disse Rony, ensaiando um arroto.

- Seu estômago me dá a resposta disso todas as vezes, Roniquinho.

- Quando você vai desistir desse apelido?!

- Quem sabe quando você crescer mais um pouco, eu penso nisso com carinho – retrucou, piscando um olho e o irritando.

- Vocês são impossíveis! O sujo falando do mal lavado.

- Harry, eu já desisti há muito tempo de intervir nisso. Francamente, eles me deixam desanimada às vezes!

- Tão certinhos vocês dois, não é? Que inveja! – ironizou Gina.

- Ah, nem vale a pena discutir. Agora estou muito tranqüilo, porque eu e Harry achamos que você e a Hermione nos chamaram aqui para jogar uma bomba nas nossas cabeças! No final das contas, foi um banquete maravilhoso...

- Não é uma bomba, você tem razão.

- Mas é importante – emendou Hermione. – Desde que Rose e Alvo voltaram de Hogwarts, estão muito esquisitos, calados e querendo ficar sozinhos. Tentamos descobrir e nada adiantou.

- Até que eu ouvi uma conversa entre Alvo e Lílian antes de ontem. E isso nos deu uma ligeira suspeita sobre o que está acontecendo de verdade.

- Por favor, parem de fazer rodeios! É grave? O que eles estão escondendo?

Rony se exaltou. Harry mal conseguia pensar, tantas eram as suposições trágicas a lhe passar pela mente.

- Eles estão namorando – disparou Hermione, séria.

- Quem? Quem tá dando em cima da minha filha? Diz o nome do desgraçado que eu vou lá e o ensino a sair das fraldas antes de querer dar uma de macho...

Harry deu um soco nas costas do amigo. Não com a intenção de feri-lo, mas para chamar a sua atenção. Rony se surpreendeu e dirigiu sua cólera a ele:

- Pirou? Queria ver se fosse a Lílian que estivesse namorando escondido um desconhecido...

- Rony, acorda! Hermione disse que Rose a Alvo estão namorando. Eles estão juntos. Preciso ser mais claro ou você já entendeu? – disse, em um tom grave.

De nervoso, o ruivo passou a desesperado e sem chão. Harry simplesmente assumiu uma expressão taciturna e pôs-se a relfetir sobre o assunto. Com o silêncio, Gina se animou a falar:

- Eles são primos, nós sabemos o quanto isso pode ser desastroso. Mas se eles estão apaixonados, não podemos impedi-los.

- Se formos contra eles, o que pode ser um fogo de palha se transformará em algo muito forte. E devemos nos ater ao nosso exemplo. Nós sabíamos com quem queríamos passar o resto da vida, e outras pessoas não conseguiram interferir nisto. Suportamos tantos obstáculos, precisamos impô-los aos nossos filhos também?

Eles continuaram quietos.

- Falem alguma coisa. Qualquer uma. Sabemos o quanto é difícil para vocês, para nós também foi... – continuou Hermione.

- Uma bomba. Para mim, está sendo. Vocês duas aceitaram isso rápido demais – disse Rony.

- O meu pesar é não entender porque eles não nos contaram – acrescentou Harry.

- Se pudessem ver a cara de vocês, talvez entendessem. Nós estamos chocados, imaginem eles ao descobrir um sentimento deste!

- Gina, amor entre primos pode ser coisa de criança. Dá e passa.

- Do jeito que eles estão, realmente acredita nisso, Harry?

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça. Rony voltou a se indignar.

- Não quiseram contar, mas hoje mesmo precisamos conversar com eles. Saber se isso é verdade...

- Claro que é, Rony – cortou Hermione. – Lílian nos confirmou. E de qualquer forma, é melhor esperar que eles nos contem.

- Podemos dar indiretas que os encoragem. Mas não chegar e dizer que ouvi uma conversa. Quando eles se sentirem seguros, virão até nós buscar apoio e já estaremos preparados para isso. O que acham?

- Uma bobagem! Se não falaram até agora, é porque querem continuar nos enganando. Melhor falar tudo de uma vez.

- Também concordo com elas, Rony. Se tentarmos abordar o assunto, eles podem negar o que está acontecendo ou ficarem com mais medo ainda. As coisas precisam ser naturais. E como andam prestes a explodir, certamente não demorará muito.

- Segundo Alvo, neste final de semana tudo estaria resolvido. Então, não precisaremos esperar tanto – concluiu Gina.

Todos pareciam estar de acordo. Rony, oprimido pelos olhares dos três, tomou uma decisão imediata e disse calmamente:

- Sim. Até o final de semana, o assunto terá um ponto final. Vamos esperar.


	5. Revelações e Confusões

Rose e Alvo se apavoraram com a chegada do domingo. Para eles, o tempo passou rápido demais, tamanha era a ansiedade. Ela, naturalmente, estava o nervosismo em pessoa. Enrolou Hermione e não tomou o café da manhã, pois nada cairia bem no estômago. A mãe apenas aceitou sem restrições porque imaginou ser o dia da revelação sobre o namoro da filha com o primo.

- Rony, ela não quis comer. Acredito ser o final do mistério.

- E vai ser – a convicção dele a deixou desconfiada. – O Alvo garantiu.

- Você está contando muito com isto. Sabe de algo que não sei?

- Não. Mas no quesito honrar a palavra, Alvo parece ser igual ao Harry. Tem que ser.

- Tomara mesmo. Será o ideal para os dois, nossa Rose está sofrendo muito.

Ela se abateu ao se lembrar da agonia da garota naquela semana. Rony percebeu e a amparou, pensativo. Hugo foi para a cozinha levar seu prato e mal olhou para Mione.

- Pensei que estava tudo bem pelo menos com ele, porém vejo agora que além de tudo, o magoei e não consigo reparar o erro. Cada conversa é um novo fracasso. Sempre inteligente em tantas áreas e pouco sei lidar com os sentimentos dos meus próprios filhos.

Finalmente, ele saiu de seu transe e prestou atenção nas palavras dela.

- Você só pode estar tirando sarro de mim! Sabe que é uma ótima mãe, são eles que estão numa fase complicada.

- Isso não justifica. Por que é difícil mostrar para o Hugo o quanto o quero bem? Por mim, ele nem precisava escolher direto uma carreira, bastava pensar nisto com mais atenção para depois estar seguro das próprias decisões.

- Mione, de vez em quando só sabemos o que devemos fazer da vida quando nos sentimos preparados pra encarar qualquer coisa. Pode demorar, mas uma hora isso acontece. Talvez sair de Hogwarts não faça nosso filho amadurecer como você espera. Pode ser em outro momento, mais tarde.

- Ele vai sofrer se for assim...

- Como você sabe? Eu só descobri que queria seria auror depois de pensar muito no assunto enquanto trabalhava com o Jorge. Antes disso, tinha dúvidas. Agora estou seguro. Adianta ele escolher uma profissão porque você diz que é o melhor e depois ele se arrepender, não querer mais fazer nada?

- Não brinque com isso, Rony! – ela começou a se desesperar, entrando em conflito com suas impressões.

- Você consegue entender minha opinião? Hugo deve pensar o mesmo, se bem o conheço.

- Entendo. Apenas não sei se a aceito como uma verdade. Eu preciso pensar.

Naquele instante, seus filhos entraram na cozinha preparados para ir à Toca. Miravam-os com uma expressão de enfado, pois julgavam a conversa como mais uma das brigas intermináveis dos dois.

- Vamos! – exclamou Hermione, disposta a analisar o embate com o marido em outra ocasião. Aquele domingo aparentava ser incomum.

Chegaram na aconchegante casa com uma ótima recepção. Todos estavam satisfeitos de se reunirem novamente. Resolvida a briga entre os primos por causa do jogo de quadribol, cogitaram de tentar outra partida, porém Harry adiantou para Teddy, James e Jorge:

- Pelo menos por hoje, merecemos um pouco de paz. Lílian ainda está de castigo e eu agradeceria se vocês me ajudassem. Se jogarem, não vou deixar ela participar.

- Padrinho, ela só vai aprender a se controlar se testando!

- Concordo. Mas por enquanto, ela precisa valorizar o quadribol para ter o direito de jogá-lo. Terá sim uma chance de provar que melhorou, mas agora é muito cedo – respondeu Harry, mortificado por dentro com a atitude, porém certo dela.

- Das outras vezes, sempre deixamos ela voltar a jogar de alguma forma. Parou em Hogwarts oficialmente, mas certamente dava um jeito de praticar um pouco. Aqui, quase todos os dias estava correndo com um pomo para tudo quanto é canto. Precisamos ser mais enérgicos para ela entender como magoa as pessoas com aquelas atitudes impulsivas. O quanto isso está prejudicando suas amizades e até a entrada em um time – complementou Gina, entrando na rodinha quando notou os três mais afastados da família toda na sala.

- Vocês estão certos. Apesar da menina ter puxado à você, maninha. Igual em teimosia e fúria incontrolável... Parece uma TPM permanente, tá louco.

- Obrigada pela observação útil, Jorge! – ironizou Gina. – Seu filho também está crescendo, cuidado.

- Cuidado com o quê? Ele é muito parecido comigo e com o Fred quando crianças. Eu e Angelina podemos arrancar os cabelos de tanto cansaço de correr atrás do garoto, mas de susto a gente não morre. Repeteco, sabe?

- Sei! As suas histórias com o tio Fred são as melhores! – disse James, empolgado.

- É, o tanto que você aprontou em Hogwarts me indica como você gosta delas, James Sirius.

- Chamar pelos dois nomes é sacanagem, mãe! Esse chiclete não pára de rir de mim depois.

- Antes ter cabelo rosa do que ser chamado de James Sirius. A cor eu posso mudar, já o seu nome...

- Ted John também está longe de ser o nome mais bonito do mundo, só para avisar – disse Jorge, em tom de confidência.

Com os três procurando defeitos em nomes e características próprias, Harry e Gina os observavam divertidos, sabendo que foram compreendidos. Ambos lembraram-se de Alvo e Rose, porém tinham consciência de estarem de mãos atadas no caso.

Molly arrumou a mesa tendo os netos como ajudantes. Eles aproveitavam para tentarem beliscar algo ou conversarem sem a presença constante da maioria dos adultos. Alvo derrubava os talheres com mais freqüência, Rose mal encarava os primos. Hugo e Lílian eram visivelmente cúmplices em seus olhares e frases enigmáticas. A avó argumentou para descobrir qual era a razão de tanto mistério, mas apenas conseguiu respostas vagas.

Quando o almoço começou, Rony e Harry olhavam para seus filhos fixamente. Às vezes, Gina chutava um dos dois de leve para lembrá-los de prestar mais atenção ao caminho do prato para a boca. Estava inconformada com a indiscrição deles. Hermione também disfarçava variando o tema das conversas, a fim de entretê-los e não despertar a curiosidade do resto da família. Sabia que dependendo de quem notasse o clima estranho, as perguntas indiscretas seriam fáceis de acontecer.

Estavam quase na sobremesa. Era sufocante demais. Com um pulo desajeitado e fazendo um pouco de suco de amora voar em Victoire, Rony disse:

- Devia ter feito isso desde o início, mas não queria me precipitar. Por favor, todo mundo brinde a uma boa notícia. Eu achei estranho quando soube dela, ainda gostaria de ver um pedido formal na minha frente, como um homem normalmente faz a um pai quando quer namorar a filha dele, mas vou perdoar esse atraso porque sei que não foi por maldade. Saibam que nós, seus pais, os apoiamos e os entendemos porque só nos interessa a felicidade de vocês. E pra finalizar esse discurso, já que eles não falar nada até agora, um brinde para o namoro de Alvo e Rose!

Victoire parou de enfeitiçar seu vestido para secá-lo e voltá-lo para a natural cor verde-água. Os mais novos ficaram estarrecidos. Molly e Arthur olhavam do filho para os dois netos, perdidos pelo choque. Hermione se perguntava como não supôs aquela reação. Gina não sabia se estapeava o irmão ou o agradecia por ter tomado uma atitude, mesmo descumprindo o combinado. Harry buscava consolo em Alvo, contudo ele se mantinha inexpressivo. Rose fazia menção de chorar e estava no limite da tensão.

O suposto casal se entreolhou por alguns segundos. Alvo sentiu que sua melhor amiga não teria coragem de desmentir o pai diante de todos. Completamente surpresos somente por imaginarem o relacionamento entre primos, seria perturbador demais substituir um baque por outro maior e com sobrenome indesejável. Ele precisava protegê-la das críticas em massa ao menos por um tempo.

- É verdade, estamos juntos. Desculpem não ter contado antes, tivemos medo da reação de vocês, porque somos primos de primeiro grau...

- Não podem ter filhos. Mas se estão felizes, é o que importa, querido – disse a matriarca dos Weasley.

- Fiquem descansados. Confesso ainda estar surpreso, mas como disse seu tio, os apóio sinceramente.

- Obrigado, vovó e vovô – Alvo estava inseguro, porém não havia mais saída. – Esse apoio conta muito para nós. Não é, Rose?

Ela fez um esforço grande para sorrir abertamente em resposta e depois aprontar um sorriso enviesado. Seus lábios tremiam de nervoso. A única solução prática era mordê-los por dentro da boca, de uma maneira um pouco mais escondida do que sua mãe costumava fazer. Pensou em levantar e ficar ao lado do primo, tornar a cena convincente, porém suas pernas a desobedeceram. Prontamente, Alvo deu a volta na mesa e colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dela. Rose retribuiu acariciando uma das mãos dele, e para os presentes aquilo foi prova o suficiente. Devagar, foram parabenizando o casal. Jorge fazia piadas sobre a confusão de parentescos e, com o passar do tempo, os ânimos se acalmaram.

Rony, Hermione, Harry e Gina foram até os dois. A tranqüilidade foi interrompida.

- Vocês estão se sentindo bem agora? Sem aqueles ataques de tristeza ou raiva? – perguntou Rony, sem um pingo de cerimônia.

- Não os sufoque! Deve ter sido difícil – ponderou Gina.

- Se vocês desconfiavam, por que não falaram com a gente? – Rose, recuperada da forte apreensão, procurava sustentar a mentira enquanto não tivesse um plano mais eficiente.

- Nós combinamos de esperar vocês se manifestarem, mas seu pai tem memória um pouco curta quando convém – ralhou Hermione.

- Confiei na palavra do Alvo, mas ele não falou nada!

- Como assim, tio?

Gina ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. Harry resolveu poupá-la da explicação, sabia como estava envergonhada do que fez.

- Sua mãe ouviu uma conversa entre você e sua irmã. Sem querer, devo alertar. Ela ficou preocupada, nenhum de nós pensava que você e Rose estavam apaixonados. Não podíamos ignorar isso, ainda mais vendo como vocês se fecharam depois de voltarem para casa.

- Queríamos ajudá-los, não imaginam a nossa agonia em vê-los cabisbaixos e sem poder fazer nada. Perdão, meu filho...

- Tudo bem, mãe. Agora já foi. Mas eu ficaria mais feliz se da próxima vez você conversasse comigo antes de qualquer coisa.

- Eu também. Entendo que erramos em ter escondido isso tudo de vocês, porém não precisavam ter esperado. Bem, íamos contar hoje de qualquer maneira.

- Quando? Porque eu já não me suportava! – reclamou Rony.

- Depois do almoço, ou durante a sobremesa – respondeu Alvo, calmo.

- O que a ansiedade faz com as pessoas, não é? Francamente, Rony! Custava muito cumprir o acordo? Eles ficaram sem jeito diante de todos!

- Hermione, você também estava louca para fazer isso. Aliás, nós queríamos resolver esse assunto logo!

- Não precisam brigar. Agora está tudo bem – disse Rose, indisposta a ver os pais discutindo. – Podemos esquecer isso?

- A confusão, sim. O fato, nem se vocês quiserem! Eu fico feliz de saber que vocês se gostam, pois realmente se importam um com o outro há muito tempo.

Harry conseguia enxergar uma certa felicidade nos olhos do filho. Contudo, sua sobrinha deveria estar mais alegre e aliviada. Seus amigos pensaram o mesmo. Intrigados, porém sem razões concretas para questioná-los.

No final da noite, finalmente esqueceram por alguns instantes a existência de Alvo e Rose. No jardim, ela cedeu ao desespero e o abraçou forte.

- Obrigada por me ajudar tanto... Apesar de sermos amigos, eu nunca vou conseguir recompensar tudo o que sempre fez por mim, Alvo.

- Contar a verdade naquela hora era loucura – disse, se separando lentamente dela. – Eles distorceram os fatos, mas será mais fácil conversar em particular com nossos pais do que ter exposto a situação para todos.

- Também acho. Mas preciso falar com Scorpius sobre isso, certamente ele já falou com os Malfoys.

- Ele vai entender.

- Não sei, Alvo. Talvez seja prudente falar apenas que não pude falar na ocasião e não falar que fingimos ser namorados. Ele pode ficar com ciúme.

- Ciúme de mim? Você o ama tanto...

- Você sempre esteve próximo. Seria natural.

"Mas não é", pensou ele, desanimado.

- Vou escrever para ele nesta noite. E de novo, muito obrigada pela sua amizade. Não sei o que faria sem você durante esses anos todos, posso dizer que é como um irmão e amo muito você.

O abraço foi repetido com ternura. O amor fraternal e o romântico se enlaçavam e embalavam mentiras. Não por muito tempo.

----------x----------

Scorpius levantou tarde naquele domingo. Afinal, passara a noite praticamente em claro, pensando nas escolhas que fizera. A semana tinha se arrastado depois de sua conversa com o pai, logo na sua chegada. Draco evitara conversar com ele depois da briga, talvez na esperança que esquecesse a loucura de não seguir no comando dos negócios da família, mas ele mal sabia que esse seria a menor das decepções que enfrentaria, no período depois da volta do filho.

O rapaz encarou o teto e recordou como toda aquela loucura havia começado.

_"Era muita sorte, pensava Scorpius, enquanto arrastava Hugo Weasley, com a perna torta, pelo corredor, para entregá-lo ao professor Zabini. Ele fora pego duelando com outro aluno nas masmorras, e iria sofrer as conseqüências por aquilo. Ele deixara o outro aluno, que brilhava e soltava faíscas, com Fireglass, um outro monitor da Sonserina. _

_Grifinória iria perder vários pontos e, conseqüentemente, a liderança da taça das casas. Hugo iria sofrer uma detenção séria, o que não desagradava Scorpius. Ele sempre ouvira o pai falar como os Weasleys eram ralé, e que nunca o trataram com o devido respeito._

_A única coisa o incomodando era a Corvinal assumir a liderança, e ele não suportava o monitor-chefe de lá, o Spader._

_- Espere! Por favor, me escute um pouco, Malfoy - disse uma voz que Scorpius conhecia, mas que nunca fora agradável para ele._

_Ele parou de andar ao ouvi-la, porém não soltou Hugo e não se virou para trás._

_- Meu irmão é meio inconseqüente, mas entregá-lo para o professor Zabini é um pouco demais! Eu o levo para o professor Longbottom agora, mas por favor, deixe Zabini fora disso._

_- Rose, não se meta! Não precisa me defender, eu sei me cuidar! – disse Hugo._

_- Estou vendo, seu irresponsável! O que me diz Malfoy? – perguntou Rose._

_- Que pedi para outro monitor levar o aluno para nossa sala de reuniões, e não estou com vontade de ser chamado de incompetente por deixar escapar quem fez ele brilhar nos corredores e sair gritando sem voz – respondeu Scorpius, gostando do que aquele comentário poderia causar a monitora da Grifinória._

_- Você está querendo humilhar o meu irmão, ou pensa que sou boba? – perguntou Rose. - Mandar ele levar uma bronca de um dos professores mais exigentes e ranzinzas de Hogwarts! Depois ainda encarar Longbottom e perder um monte de pontos para a Grifinória! Não ensinam esse tipo de feitiço nas aulas, ainda tem esse agravante. E falo porque sei que você sabe disso, sempre tirou notas boas em feitiços no ano passado! Eu devia ter me lembrado que apesar de tudo, sonserinos gostam de ser vingativos e arbitrários com grifinórios, estava vendo de longe meu irmão com uma das pernas totalmente torta! Não adianta disfarçar com as vestes, Hugo, é evidente! E isso você não vai falar para o seu querido professor, não é, Malfoy? _

_A primeira coisa em que Scorpius pensou foi numa resposta bem malcriada para dar a garota, mas uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça, com clareza. Seria ótimo ter um monitor da Grifinória lhe devendo um favor, e pelo que ouvira falar de Rose, ela era o tipo de pessoa que dava muito valor a essas coisas._

_Com uma rapidez quase bruta, ele continuou arrastando Hugo pelo braço e o largou devagar perto de Rose. O garoto cambaleou, porém se recusou a apoiar-se na irmã._

_- Siga para o final deste corredor, atrás de você. A sala é uma marcada por um distintivo, mas somente os monitores daqui conseguem enxergá-lo. Então, se você for com algum objeto meu, a porta ficará destrancada. Fale com Fireglass, ele está lá dentro com o garoto. Você sabe reverter o feitiço, Weasley? – perguntou Scorpius._

_Hugo hesitou. Rose o ameaçou, impaciente:_

_- Ande logo, Hugo! Responda!_

_- Você quer mesmo saber qual detenção vem depois da limpeza de troféus, Weasley? Porque a novidade agora é outra, e tem professor aqui tentado para aplicar no primeiro petulante que fizer uma besteira – Scorpius ameaçou Hugo, já sem paciência._

_- Nossa, você parece tão assustador, Malfoy! – respondeu Hugo._

_- Hugo, cale a boca. Ele está certo sobre as novas detenções. Por isso vim defendê-lo também – Rose ameaçou o irmão, com um olhar penetrante._

_- Eu sei. Tenho uma poção pra isso - respondeu Hugo._

_- Sabia que tio Jorge tinha algo a ver com isso! – era o tipo de coisa que Rose esperava do tio. _

_- É, Rose. Está satisfeita?_

_- Estou. Mas o que você...? – perguntou Rose._

_- Vá para a sala que mandei e explique tudo. Depois, vá pegar a tal poção. O Weasley fica lá com o monitor – explicou Scorpius._

_Scorpius sentiu que Rose tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ele era muito bom em não transparecer suas reais intenções._

_- Como posso confiar na sua palavra? – perguntou ela._

_- Confiando, se você quiser. Eu ouvi a confusão no corredor quando saí da sala do professor Zabini. Tenho que voltar para dar satisfações a ele. Ou você faz o que eu disse agora, ou está tudo acabado, Weasley. Aliás, aqui está meu lenço. Tem as minhas iniciais com fios de prata. Vai lá ou não? – finalizou Scorpius._

_- O que você quer em troca, Malfoy? – perguntou Rose._

_- Que você corra logo atrás da poção, devolva meu lenço e nunca abra a boca para falar sobre o que aconteceu. Antes que eu me esqueça, deixe seu irmão como ele está, com uma perna torta. Por enquanto – Scorpius iria guardar aquele favor com todo o cuidado, para que na hora oportuna pudesse favorecer a Sonserina, e não ajudar Corvinal na luta pela taça das casas._

_Após Rose e Hugo saírem em direção à sala indicada por Scorpius, ele se dirigiu à sala do professor Zabini, para enrolá-lo._

_A conversa com Zabini não tinha sido fácil, mas após convencê-lo que o professor Neville tinha visto tudo, e que ele o impediu de trazer os responsáveis diretamente para Zabini, o mal humorado professor acabou aceitando._

_Ele voltou à sala onde Fireglass estava com o aluno que tinha duelado com Hugo, e ficou satisfeito em ver que Rose, como toda grifinória inocente, tinha cumprido o combinado, pois seu irmão estava lá, aguardando o retorno dela com a poção._

_Quando Rose chegou e medicou o outro aluno sob o olhar de Malfoy e Fireglass, ele aguardou até ela dizer:_

_- Agora eu posso ajudar meu irmão? Olhar para ele me dá agonia._

_- Pode – respondeu Scorpius, sem emoção._

_Após Rose girar a perna de Hugo para a posição correta com um feitiço reparador, todos saíram da sala em silêncio._

_Scorpius achou melhor não pegar o lenço naquele momento, já que Fireglass achou muito estranha a atitude dele, livrando a cara de Hugo. O melhor era que ninguém soubesse o que ele planejara._

_No dia seguinte, Scorpius foi abordado por Rose no final da aula de Herbologia._

_- Muito obrigada pelo o que fez por meu irmão. E me perdoe por ter desconfiado de suas intenções – disse a garota._

_Ela estendeu o lenço adornado com as iniciais dele em prata. Ele o pegou, escondeu no bolso das vestes e respondeu:_

_- Apenas não deixe ele chegar perto daquelas masmorras de novo. E obrigado por ter lembrado do meu pedido de ontem. O assunto do seu irmão morre aqui. _

_Scorpius sorriu de modo cordial, tentando não entregar suas reais intenções para a monitora da Grifinória. Rose sorriu de volta de um modo que nenhuma outra garota havia sorrido para ele, e pela primeira vez Scorpius notou o quanto Rose Weasley lhe agradava. Todas as garotas com quem tinha se relacionado até então pareciam mais interessadas em seu nome e fortuna do que nele mesmo, permitindo a ele manter certa distância em seus relacionamentos._

_A partir daquele momento, ele resolveu tratar Rose menos friamente, chegando até a conversar com elas em algumas oportunidades. Afinal, ela parecia gostar de sua presença mais do que qualquer sonserino tinha deixado transparecer."_

"E tudo por causa do idiota do irmão dela", pensou Scorpius, sorrindo, enquanto se levantava decidido a enfim terminar com aquela agonia.

Scorpius foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho, fez sua higiene matinal, e desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao seu quarto, rumo à sala de jantar.

Ao entrar na sala, onde tomara seus cafés da manhã desde o seu nascimento, ele lembrou que teria de aprender a viver sem tanto luxo pelo menos por um tempo. Não negava que o dinheiro era importante para ele, pois se acostumara com a vida que levara, mas de certa forma optar por Rose não era um mau negócio.

Além de ser uma garota brilhante, Rose era muito bem conceituada em Hogwarts, e seria otimamente recomendada para qualquer carreira que escolhesse. Ele sabia que o pai tentaria deserdá-lo assim que soubesse de seu relacionamento com Rose Weasley, mas sua mãe iria ficar do seu lado. Além disso, cedo ou tarde a fortuna dos Malfoys, dele por direito, iria para suas mãos. Seria só uma questão de tempo, pois não tinha irmãos.

Tinha pesado muito bem tudo o que aquela decisão iria acarretar em sua vida, e decidira por Rose. Ele a amava, pelo menos achava isso, e no fim das contas teria controle sobre sua vida, além do dinheiro dos Malfoys.

- Bom dia – disse Scorpius, para o pai e a mãe, que ainda tomavam o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, meu filho – respondeu somente a mãe, enquanto Draco apenas bufou em resposta. – Dormiu bem?

- Dentro do possível – respondeu Scorpius.

O desjejum transcorreu normalmente como num dia qualquer, e quando Draco levantou-se, parecendo ter a intenção de ir ao escritório, Scorpius lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Pai, preciso muito falar com o senhor e com mamãe. Poderia ser agora?

- Agora infelizmente estou com outros planos – respondeu Draco, dando a entender ao filho que nem tudo seria na hora em que ele desejava. – Vou sair, e só volto de noite para o jantar. Portanto, você terá que esperar.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Scorpius, com desdém. – Depois do jantar eu falo com vocês.

Scorpius passou o resto do dia em seu quarto, remoendo o ódio que estava sentindo do pai. Saiu apenas para almoçar na companhia da mãe, que insistia em saber sobre a conversa que ele queria ter com ela e Draco.

Ele repetia que só iria falar na presença dos dois, por se tratar de um assunto sério, e se sua vida não era importante para seu pai, ela infelizmente teria de esperar seu retorno.

Scorpius não fazia isso para punir a mãe, mas para jogá-la contra o pai. Quando eles soubessem da novidade, ela culparia o pai pela saída do filho de casa.

Por volta das oito horas da noite, Draco retornou, encontrando Scorpius e a mãe jantando. Ele fizera questão de não esperar o pai, para que esse soubesse que ele não se importava com ele também.

Draco se juntou aos dois, e após todos acabarem o jantar, se dirigiu ao filho:

- Então, o que desejava falar comigo e com sua mãe?

- Acho melhor irmos ao escritório, onde teremos mais privacidade – respondeu Scorpius.

- Então vamos logo, porque não tenho tempo a perder com problemas de adolescentes que acabaram de sair dos cueiros – respondeu Draco, levantando-se e seguindo para o escritório.

Draco, Astoria e Scorpius agora se encontravam no escritório. Draco sentado na poltrona que outrora fora de seu pai, Astoria em um sofá que ficava mais do lado direito do escritório, e Scorpius em pé, de frente ao pai, após fechar as portas.

- Tenho algo muito importante para lhes dizer – começou. – E tenho a impressão de que não irão aprovar.

- Nada que vem de você me surpreende mais – Draco disse. - Após a sua total desconsideração com o nome da família, nada pode ser pior.

- Eu não contaria com isso se fosse você, pai – respondeu, provocando-o.

- Pare logo com essa ladainha e vamos direto ao assunto – Draco pareceu irritado com o filho, determinado a desafiá-lo. – Meu tempo é precioso.

- Vou me casar – disse Scorpius, de maneira simples.

Por alguns segundos houve um silêncio. Draco finalmente soltou uma risada alta, e dirigiu-se ao filho:

- É isso? Pois saiba que a aproveitadorazinha logo vai te dar um "pé na bunda" assim que souber que não tem um tostão furado. Você realmente me dá pena, filho. Achei que fosse mais esperto.

- Quem é a moça, filho? – perguntou Astoria, de modo tímido.

- Rose Weasley.

- O quê? – Draco pareceu possesso. – Uma pobretona, filha de duas das pessoas que mais odiei na vida? Isso é só para me atingir, não é? Seu ingrato, depois de tudo que eu e sua mãe fizemos por você!

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você! – Scorpius respondeu na mesma altura que o pai. – O mundo não gira em torno do seu umbigo, se quer saber. O caso é que eu a amo, e ela a mim, e você não vai decidir o que eu faço da minha vida!

- Moleque insolente! – Draco partiu pra cima do filho, com a nítida impressão de agredi-lo, mas foi contido pela esposa. – Eu nunca tratei meu pai dessa maneira. Sabia que eu estava sendo muito mole com você. Casar com uma filha de trouxa com um pé rapado, eu não criei meu filho para isso.

- Calma, querido – dizia a mulher, dividida. – Vamos conversar.

- O que a família dela é não me importa – Scorpius não recuou um centímetro, mesmo com a investida de Draco. – Estou me casando com ela, e só isso me interessa.

- Seu idiota! É claro que a família importa! Pois saiba que você será tão bem recebido lá, como ela seria aqui! Nojo é tudo que eles sentirão por você! Isso se a garota tiver coragem de assumir essa loucura. Ela deve dar o mesmo valor que os outros dão a aquela família de pobretões. Assim que o pai dizer que é contra ela vai te largar!

- Nunca! Ela me ama! E vai enfrentar tudo para ficar comigo. Você nunca amou ninguém durante toda a sua vida, não sabe o que é isso! Eu tenho é pena da minha mãe por viver com você!

- Agora chega! Suma da minha casa e não volte nunca mais! A partir de hoje eu não tenho mais filho! Prefiro dar tudo aos pobres a ver você com um centavo da família Malfoy, seu ingrato!

- Já esperava isso de você! Incapaz de saber o que é amar uma pessoa, e só liga para o dinheiro. Pois saiba que a partir desse momento não sou um Malfoy, e assumirei o nome da minha mãe, que é muito melhor do que o seu!

Scorpius saiu do escritório e começou a subir as escadas, quando foi impedido por Draco, que segurou seu braço e disse:

- Se não é um Malfoy, nada nessa casa lhe pertence! Vai sair daqui com a roupa do corpo, e só não lhe tiro isso também porque não quero ver o nome de meus pais num escândalo por mandá-lo embora nu!

Scorpius deu meia volta e saiu da casa seguindo pelos jardins, em direção ao portão que dava acesso a rua. Quando estava quase fora da propriedade, foi alcançado pela mãe:

- Não importa o que seu pai disse, não vou lhe deixar sair daqui sem um tostão. Você é meu filho, e não vai ficar por aí como um mendigo. Tome – ela entregou a ele um saco repleto de galeões. – Alugue um quarto no Caldeirão Furado e o encontrarei lá amanhã. Vou levar roupas e depois decidiremos o que fazer – a mãe o abraçou, e retornou correndo para dentro da Mansão dos Malfoy.

Scorpius sorriu. Tudo havia ocorrido como planejado. Podia se casar com Rose e continuar tendo a fortuna dos Malfoys, não renunciaria a nada. Teria a mulher que amava, e não abriria mão do conforto a que estava acostumado.

Ele girou e segundos depois aparatou na entrada do Caldeirão Furado.

Scorpius alugou um quarto com Ana Abbott, a nova dona do Caldeirão Furado, e subiu pensando em descansar. Deitou-se na cama, e ficou imaginando o que teria acontecido com Rose. Afinal, ela já devia ter contado aos pais sobre eles, e não deveria estar em melhor situação. Pelo o que conversaram, ela acreditava que a mãe não iria deixar seu pai expulsá-la de casa, mas se isso acontecesse, ela iria para a casa dos avós, ou na pior das hipóteses, para a casa de sua tia Gina.

"Ela já deve ter contado. O melhor é escrever uma carta, contando onde estou, e que meus pais já sabem de nós", pensou ele. Levantou-se da cama, desceu as escadas e pediu pergaminho, uma pena e tinta a Suzanne, para escrever uma carta, e mandou incluir tudo na conta do quarto. Perguntou-lhe se o Caldeirão possuía uma coruja, para uso dos hóspedes, e ela de imediato lhe trouxe uma enorme coruja parda para ele levar até o seu quarto.

Scorpius deixou a coruja na cômoda perto da cama. Sentou-se e começou a escrever a carta a Rose.

_"Rose,_

_Contei tudo aos meus pais. Como prevíamos, a reação foi a pior possível. Saí de casa e estou hospedado no Caldeirão Furado. Não se preocupe, pois minha mãe me arrumou o suficiente para nos manter até nos arrumarmos. Ela não tem nada a ver com a briga entre nossas famílias e, portanto, ficará do nosso lado, tenho certeza._

_Estou lhe esperando para combinarmos quando irei falar com seus pais, e oficializar nosso casamento. Saiba que não me arrependo de nada, e ficar contigo é a única coisa que me interessa._

_Conto os dias para ficarmos juntos, e tenho certeza de que seremos muito felizes, independente dos problemas aparecerem, ou se colocarem no nosso caminho._

_Não demore para me responder, sabe como sou impulsivo, e é bem capaz de ir atrás de você antes mesmo de conversarmos._

_Eu te amo, e nada vai nos separar._

_Scorpius."_

Ele releu a carta e ficou satisfeito com o resultado. Estava romântica como devia, sem estar melosa demais. Gostava de Rose, mas não daquelas cenas melodramáticas adoradas por muitos. Sabia que amar não era ser irracional, e se podia conciliar amor com os interesses em comum.

Não era insensível, como muitos podiam pensar. Sabia que seus sentimentos e os de Rose eram suficientemente fortes para mantê-los juntos, mas que várias coisas poderiam acabar separando-os, e a falta de dinheiro era uma delas.

Riu sozinho. Se alguém lhe falasse há alguns anos atrás que estaria saindo de casa para se casar com uma Grifinória, ele chamaria a pessoa no mínimo de louca, nada o faria abandonar sua casa. Contudo, o rosto de Rose sempre lhe lembrava o porquê daquilo tudo, e que valia a pena.

Scorpius dobrou a carta e a prendeu na coruja, que aguardava na cômoda. Em seguida, apanhou-a, a levou até a janela e se dirigiu a ela:

- Encontre Rose Weasley e só entregue essa carta a ela quando estiver sozinha. Entendeu?

A coruja piscou rapidamente, sinalizando a Scorpius que havia entendido, e voou pela noite, para entregar a carta.

Scorpius retornou a cama, e deitou-se, apreciando o teto do quarto. Só lhe restava esperar a resposta de Rose.

Achou que a resposta viria rapidamente, mas lá pelas 3 da madrugada o sono finalmente o venceu. Ele adormeceu vencido pelo cansaço, mal sabendo que as notícias que estavam para chegar não atendessem às suas expectativas.


End file.
